How your Parents met
by Nefertari442
Summary: Hier erzählen Sam, Daniel und ein eigener Charakter zwei Kindern von ihrer Zeit bei SG-1 in der sich auch deren Eltern kennen lernten. Wie der Titel schon sagt ist es etwas im How I met your mother Stil geschrieben.
1. Prolog

Die Nacht war schon weit fortgeschritten, als in einem kleinen Haus in Colorado Springs immer noch viele Lichter brannten. Eine brünette Frau mittleren Alters saß in einem großen Sessel und starrte durch die Fenster des großen Wintergartens nach draußen in die Nacht. Hinter ihr brannte ein kleines Feuer im Kamin das den Raum wohlig erhitzte. Auf ihrem Schoß lag ein Bild von einem Mann in einer Uniform der Special Forces der US Air Force. Trotz seiner grauen Haare sah er keineswegs alt aus und sein Lächeln verriet dass er glücklich gewesen war, zumindest als das Foto geschossen wurde. Aber die Frau sah nicht das Foto an. Sie sah nach draußen, zwar auf einen Punkt gerichtet, aber ihre Gedanken waren nicht dort. Sie starrte nur vor sich hin. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter doch sie merkte es nicht.

Draußen hatte der Schnee mittlerweile schon die ersten niedrigen Sträucher komplett verdeckt und es war gut, dass es gerade aufgehört hatte zu schneien. Kein Wölkchen war mehr am klaren Nachthimmel zu sehen. Es musste sehr kalt draußen sein. An den Fenstern durch die die Frau sah bildeten sich langsam kleine Eiskristalle, die umso weiter sie wuchsen immer mehr ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Dann erkannte sie wieder auf was sie gestarrt hatte.

Ein Mann stand auf einem kleinen Hügel unter einem Baum im großen Garten und starrte genauso Gedanken verloren wie sie es eben noch gewesen war in den klaren Himmel.

Langsam stellte sie das Foto was sie gerade noch auf dem Schoß liegen hatte auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel, streifte die Decke ab und stand auf. Ihr Rücken schmerzte etwas und das machte ihr klar, dass sie nicht mehr so jung war wie früher. Sie war immer fit gewesen und hatte sich nie um Schmerzen geschert aber sie hatte schon zu viel Schmerz erfahren um ihn noch länger zu ignorieren und außerdem hatte sie mittlerweile genügend Zeit dazu ihn zu spüren. Sie hatte einmal nur für ihre Arbeit gelebt doch diese Zeit war vorbei.

Sie zog sich eine Jacke an die vor der Terrassentür hing und legte sich eine andere, größere auf den Arm. Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte leicht auf als die Frau die Tür nach draußen öffnete und die kalte Luft in den raum strömte. Sie merkte wie sich die Haare auf ihren Armen aufstellten als sie langsam aus dem Kaminbeheizten Wintergarten in die kalte Winternacht trat. Ihr Atem fror sobald er ihren Mund verlassen hatte.  
"Schatz, du solltest wieder rein kommen. Oder zieh dir zumindest diese Jacke über. Du wirst noch krank werden und Carolyn kann dich nun nicht mehr behandeln." Sie legte dem Mann die Jacke über die Schultern und er legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, sein Blick immer noch starr in den Himmel gerichtet

"Es ist nun schon fünf Jahre her ..." er seufzte. Es war fünf Jahre her und er erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Er würde es nie vergessen, ihn nie vergessen.  
"Ich weiß ... ich weiß." die Stimme der Frau zitterte erst, dann brach sie ab. Wieder rannen tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. Wie sollte sie auch diesen Anruf vergessen? Sie war gerade im Krankenhaus gewesen um sich auf die Geburt ihres zweiten Kindes vorzubereiten, als ihr ehemaliger Vorgesetzter sie anrief und ihr berichtete, dass es bei einer Mission ihres Mannes das gesamte Team schwer verletzt wurde und einer von ihnen nicht mehr lebend zurück gekommen war. Sie konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen wie es für ihren Mann gewesen sein musste einen toten zurück zu bringen, vor allem wenn es ein so guter Freund gewesen war. Es war diese Nachricht gewesen die dazu geführt hatte, dass die Wehen eine Woche vorher eingesetzt hatten und der kleine Jack auf die Welt gekommen war. Nur zwei Tage nachdem der große Jack selbige verlassen hatte.

"Es tut mir leid Liebling, manchmal vergesse ich wie es für dich sein muss ... Immerhin war er sehr wichtig für dich." Er legte seinen Arm um sie als sie zu schluchzen begann. Er kannte sie nun schon seit so vielen Jahren und bildete sich ein sie sehr gut zu kennen. Aber er konnte nur erahnen wie es für sie sein musste Jack verloren zu haben. Er hatte eine wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben gespielt. Er hatte sie zum Altar geführt und war dabei gewesen als sie mit ihrer Tochter in den wehen lag. Und sein Verhältnis zu Jack? Er war das was man einen besten Freund nennen konnte. Natürlich war es nicht von Anfang an so gewesen. Tatsächlich hatte er anfangs gedacht bei Jack nie auf einen grünen Zweig zu kommen, doch das hatte sich schnell geändert. Jack war nie derjenige gewesen der Gefühle leichtfertig zugab, aber wenn er mal einen sentimentalen Moment hatte wusste man, dass er es ernst meinte.

"Er war ein großartiger Mann." sieh sah immer noch in den Himmel, fast so als erwarte sie ein Signal, das sie von dort aus beobachtet wurde.  
"Das war er. Ohne ihn würde es wohl kaum noch jemanden auf der Erde geben der um ihn trauern könnte.

"Mami, ich kann nicht schlafen." Ein Junge stand in der Terrassentür in eine Bettdecke eingewickelt. Die beiden erwachsenen drehten sich etwas erschrocken um. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet das eines ihrer beiden Kinder noch wach waren. Sie wollten nicht, dass die Kinder mitbekamen dass sie traurig waren. Langsam gingen beide zusammen zu ihrem Sohn.  
"Was ist los Jacky?" Die Frau beugte sich zu ihrem Sohn runter und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie musste leicht lächeln. In den Augen ihres Sohnes sah sie den Mann den sie betrauerte, auch wenn das eigentlich unmöglich war. Aber irgendetwas in den Augen dieses kleinen Jacks, erinnerte sie an den großen Jack der ihr immer ein großes Vorbild gewesen war.

"Diane weint die ganze Zeit. Wenn ich sie frage was los ist sagt sie sie vermisst den großen Jack, aber ich kenne ihn gar nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht vermissen. Ich weiß gar nichts über ihn."  
Das Feuer im Kamin brannte noch und keiner der beiden Erwachsenen sah einen weg ihren Sohn direkt wieder ins Bett zu bringen. Er würde wenige Minuten danach wieder bei ihnen stehen und immer noch nicht schlafen können.  
"Er hat mir immer eine gute Nacht Geschichte erzählt wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte." ein kleines, rothaariges Mädchen, ebenfalls in einer dicken Bettdecke eingewickelt saß auf dem Sofa direkt neben dem Kamin, ein Taschentuch in ihrer Hand. Selbst in dem spärlich beleuchteten raum konnte man sehen, dass ihre Augen vor lauter weinen geschwollen waren. Ihrer Mutter lies dieser Anblick wieder die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Sie liebte ihre Kinder über alles und um nichts in der Welt wollte sie ihre beiden Schätze weinen sehen. Doch es fehlte noch einer um alle Bewohner des Hauses in einem Raum zu haben.  
"Wenn das so ist, sollten wir das wohl beibehalten oder?" Und dann kam diese letze Person. Es war eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren auch sie war mittleren Alters und auch ihr sah man an, dass sie an diesem Tag viel geweint hatte.

"Sam bist du dir sicher?" sie nickte.  
"Ja. Und ich weiß auch schon was ich euch erzähle. Eine Geschichte in der Jack vorkommt, und eure Eltern. Und es ist eine wahre Geschichte."  
"Aber Tante Sam, wir wollen 'ne Geschichte mit Aktion, Aliens und Kämpfen." sagte der kleine Jack und die drei Erwachsenen sahen sich leicht schmunzelnd an. Natürlich konnte der Kleine nicht wissen wie sehr diese Geschichte seine Anforderungen erfüllte.  
"Das wird es Jack. Aber Sam, ich denke es ist am besten wenn wir alle unseren Teil zur Geschichte beitragen, dann wird sie so komplett wie möglich." Die blonde Frau nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
"Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir das alles in eine einzelne Geschichte packen können ... ich denke eher es werden mehrere werden. Aber wir können ja heute anfangen."

Die beiden Kinder freuten sich und machten es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich während ihr Vater noch zwei Stühle holte, damit sich auch die Erwachsenen bequem setzten konnten.  
"Okay, ich denke wir nennen die erste Geschichte ... " er überlegte, dachte nach ob er jemals einen Kindergeschichten Titel gehört hatte der diese Geschichte am besten beschreiben würde.  
" ... wie Wäre es mit "Das Tor zum Universum"?" fragte seine Frau ihn und er nickte zustimmend. Es war passend und verriet nicht viel von der Geschichte.


	2. S01E01 Das Tor zum Universum

**A/N:**Wenn außerhalb der Dialoge jemand etwas erzählt seht ihr an der Schriftweise wer gerade spricht. Hier eine kurze Legende:

_**Daniel**_  
**Sam**

**die Mutter (Unterstrichen)**  
Diane

normale Texte sind Personen die aber dann auch beschrieben werden ;-)

* * *

_**Okay Kinder, wir fangen einfach an, während wir die Geschichte erzählen werdet ihr langsam alles begreifen auch die Hintergründe, wenn ihr Fragen habt, stellt sie ruhig. Vom Stargate habt ihr ja sicher schon gehört, oder zumindest du Diane.  
**_

_**Nun ja Jack, das Stargate ist ein riesiger Ring aus Stein. Überall um den Ring sind in gleichmäßigen Abständen rote Dreiecke verteilt die man Chevron nennt und das innere des Ringes bildet ein sich drehendes großes Rad mit 39 Symbolen die einige unserer Sternenbilder wiedergeben. Dieser innere Ring ist eine Art Wählscheibe, wie bei einem alten Telefon und die Symbole sind die Zahlen die man Wählen muss. Und dieser Ring steht in einem kleinen Raum im Cheyenne Mountain Complex, tief unter dem Creek Mountain. Und führt über ein künstlich erzeugtes Wurmloch, eine Art Tunnel, zu allen möglichen Planeten die ebenfalls so ein Tor haben." erklärte ihm seine Mutter. Der kleine Junge war sichtlich erstaunt, während seine Schwester ihre Mutter so ansah als würde sie ihr versuchen zu erzählen, dass es den Weihnachtsmann doch gab.**_

_**Aber ich denke ich sollte nun anfangen mit der Geschichte... alles beginnt 1998 in dem Raum in dem das Stargate noch bis heute steht.**_

_**Das Stargate wurde reaktiviert als einige Soldaten im Torraum saßen und fröhlich Pokerten. Eine der Soldaten war eine Frau und als das Stargate unter der großen Plane unter der es gelagert wurde Geräusche macht steht sie misstrauisch auf und geht auf die Rampe. Als sie vor dem Stargate stand wird die Plane von weggeweht. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und der innere Ring begann sich zu drehen. Als alle 7 Chevren aktiviert waren brauch aus der Mitte des Stargate der Ereignishorizont aus, was aussah als wäre im Wasser eine Bombe hochgegangen. Als sich das "Wasser" beruhigt hatte füllte es das komplette Innere des Ringes aus. Dann traten plötzlich einige Gestalten aus dem Wasser. Alle hatten eine komische dunkel graue Rüstung an deren Helm an den Kopf einer Schlage erinnerte. Nur einer von Ihnen hatte eine goldene Rüstung. Er tötete alle Soldaten und nahm die Frau die er vorher Bewusstlos gemacht hatte mit sich durch das Stargate.**_

_**Natürlich rief das Militär augenblicklich diejenigen auf den Plan die schon einmal vor kurzer Zeit durch das Stargate gegangen waren: Colonel Jack O'Neill, Kawalsky und Feretti. General Hammond begann damit Jack zu befragen.**_

**Hammond**: Sie konnten Daniel Jackson nie ausstehen, oder?  
**O'Neill**: Daniel war Wissenschaftler, hat andauernd genießt. Genau genommen war er ein Freak.  
**Samuels**: Dann war er Ihnen nicht sonderlich sympathisch?  
**O'Neill**: Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Er hat mir und meinen Leuten das Leben gerettet und uns zurückgebracht. So was lässt einen durchaus sympathisch erscheinen, klar was ich meine?  
**Hammond**_(sieht in den Bericht in seiner Hand)_: Laut Einsatzinstruktionen hatten Sie den Befehl Stargate zu durchqueren, mögliche Gefahren für die Erde aufzuspüren und im Notfall einen nuklearen Sprengkopf zu zünden und das Tor auf der anderen Seite zu zerstören.  
**O'Neill**: Ja, Sir.  
**Samuels**: Aber das haben Sie nicht getan, oder?  
**O'Neill**: Das war mir nicht möglich. Meine Leute wurden von Ras Truppen überwältigt und ich konnte die Waffe nicht aktivieren.  
**Samuels**: Aber mit Dr. Jacksons Hilfe konnten Sie das Blatt noch einmal wenden und zündeten die Bombe doch noch, oder?  
**O'Neill**: Ja.  
**Hammond**: Soweit Sie wissen sind also Daniel Jackson und alle anderen, die Sie auf Abydos begleiteten, tot. Korrekt?  
**O'Neill**: Das ist korrekt.  
**Hammond**_(steht von seinem Platz auf und geht zur Tür)_: Gut, dann werden Sie einverstanden sein, wenn ich jetzt das Startsignal für unseren Plan gebe.

_**Der Plan war es eine weitere, stärkere Bombe durch das Stargate zu schicken, damit niemand mehr hindurch kommen würde, denn damals dachten noch alle das Stargate würde nur nach Abydos führen und somit musste auch der Angreifer von Abydos kommen.  
Hammond war gerade dabei den Befehl zum Abschuss der Bombe zu geben, als Jack ihn unterbrach**_

**O'Neill**_(blickt auf den Boden)_: General Hammond, Sir. Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich Sie davon unterrichten, dass mein Bericht nicht ganz korrekt war.  
**Hammond**: Sie zündeten die Bombe nicht.  
**O'Neill**: Natürlich habe ich die Bombe gezündet und sie befand sich an Bord von Ras Raumschiff. Er wurde vernichtet und die Gefahr für die Erde beseitigt. Allerdings befand sich das Schiff in der Umlaufbahn des Planeten Abydos. Weder das Tor, sonst noch was auf dem Planeten wurde zerstört. Daniel Jackson ist nicht tot. Er lebt bei den Menschen von Abydos.

_**Er versuchte dem General zu erklären, dass ich das Gate vergraben habe, als er mit seinen Männern damals wieder zur Erde gegangen waren, aber der General war sich sicher, dass der Außerirdische von Abydos gekommen sein musste. Jack wusste, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab zu Testen ob noch jemand auf Abydos war und ob dieser Jemand der Erde freundlich gesinnt war. Er nahm sich eine Kleenex-Box und warf sie durch das aktivierte Gate. Ich wusste natürlich von wem diese Box gekommen war als sie mir gebracht wurde. Alles was ich darauf schrieb war "Danke, sendet mehr!" und warf sie zurück.  
Nachdem sie meine Nachricht gelesen haben entschieden sie ein Team durch das Gate zu schicken um näheres zu erfahren. Natürlich leitete Jack das Team, aber diesmal wurde ihm nicht nur ein Wissenschaftler, wie ich damals, sondern 2 Wissenschaftler an die Seite gestellt. Ihre Namen waren Major Dr. Emilie Devon und Captain Dr. Samantha Carter. Beide Astrophysikerinnen und dementsprechend Intelligenter als Jack, was sein Ego unheimlich ankratzte. Außerdem waren es zwei Frauen und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, mochte er es nicht sie mit Waffen in der Hand zu sehen. Nicht etwa weil er sie lieber neben dem Herd gesehen hätte, sondern weil er sie nicht verletzt sehen wollte. Um ehrlich zu sein fand ich es auch erst befremdlich die beiden Frauen mit Waffen in der Hand zu sehen. Aber zurück zur Geschichte ...**_

_**Beide Frauen hatten das Stargate seit 3 Jahren zusammen im Pentagon studiert und wussten in aller Hinsicht wie das Stargate funktionierte. Aber neben dieser Tatsache waren sie auch Soldaten und wussten genau wie die eine Waffe zu Händeln hatten und es rettete mehrere Male ihr Leben.**_

_**Als das Stargate auf unserer Seite aktiviert wurde, wussten wir nicht was hindurch kommt, deshalb hielten wir uns Schussbereit. Wir konnten uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass es jemand von der Erde war, immerhin wussten wir bereits, dass das Stargate auch zu anderen Planeten führte. Und durch die Texte die ich in dem Jahr in dem ich auf Abydos war gelesen hatte, wusste ich, dass es noch mehr wie Ra gab. Ra war ein Außerirdischer der vor vielen Jahrtausenden einen kleinen Ägyptischen Jungen als Wirt genommen hatte, und als Gott über die Ägypter geherrscht hat. Er brachte sie dann durch das Stargate auf andere Planeten und versklavte Sie. Die Menschen hier auf der Erde vergruben das Stargate und es wurde erst im 20. Jahrhundert wieder ausgegraben und reaktiviert, von uns.**_

_**Ich hatte den Militärs damals erklärt wie es geht, ihnen die Ägyptischen Texte übersetzt und war zusammen mit Jack, Kawalsky und Feretti durch das Tor gegangen. Dort trafen wir auf die Bewohner von Abydos die uns eine Höhle zeigten in der in ägyptischen Hieroglyphen die Geschichte der Ägypter und ihrer Versklavung beschrieben stand. Als Ra kam besiegten wir ihn und ich blieb bei den Abydoniern, denn ich hatte mich verliebt. Aber jetzt bin ich schon wieder abgeschweift ...**_

_**Nun ja, wie ich eben schon erzählt habe wussten wir nicht wer durch das Tor kommen würde und bereiteten Jack und seinen Leuten dementsprechend kein herzliches Willkommen. Als sich die Situation beruhigte erklärte mir Jack was auf der Erde vorgefallen war und ich beteuerte ihm, dass dieser Angreifer nicht von Abydos gekommen sein konnte. Wir hatten das Tor immer Bewacht in unterschiedlichen Schichten, Tag und Nacht. Ich zeigte ihm den Raum in dem ich entdeckt hatte, dass es anscheinend mehrere Tore geben musste und auch Jack und seine Begleiter, darunter auch Emilie und Sam waren erstaunt über das was ich ihnen berichtete.**_

**Devon**: Sind sie der Dr. Jackson der die Abhandlung über die Pyramide von Khufu geschrieben hat?_(sie schüttelt seine Hand)_ Wenn ja, scheint es wohl so als hatten sie am Ende wohl doch recht.  
**Jackson**: Ja, der bin ich. Schade nur dass es keiner meiner Kollegen auf der Erde je erfahren wird. Woher kennen sie meine Abhandlung?  
**Devon**: Nun ja, ich habe neben meinem Hauptstudium in Astrophysik noch einige andere Sachen als Nebenfächer studiert. Darunter Ägyptologie, Anthropologie und 3 Semester Linguistik. Die Air Force macht's möglich

_**Das beeindruckte mich sehr immerhin wusste ich wie schwer das Studium gewesen war und Devon hatte bedeutend mehr Fächer als ich, auch wenn es nur Nebenfächer waren Außerdem hatte sie ja währenddessen auch sicherlich noch gekämpft. Der Golfkrieg war noch nicht so lange her, sie hatte sicherlich auch schon zu der Zeit voll gedient. **_

**Jackson**: Sämtliche Symbole befinden sich auch auf dem Stargate von Abydos. Es ist mir gelungen einige im Nachthimmel von Abydos zu erkennen, zumindest sind sie sehr ähnlich. Jack, ich denke, dies ist eine Karte von einem riesigen Netz von Sternentoren… Sternentore verteilt in der Galaxie.  
**Carter**: Ich nehme nicht an, dass das möglich ist, Doktor.  
**Jackson**: Wieso denn nicht?  
**Devon**: Nach der Rückkehr von Colonel O'Neill haben wir mit unserem Team hunderte von Symbolkonstellationen ausprobiert mit der Erde als Ausgangspunkt. Das hat nie geklappt.  
**Jackson**: Ich habe dasselbe versucht und es hat auch nicht funktioniert. Aber ich nehme an, meine Ziele waren entweder zerstört oder verschüttet. Aber, ähm, ich meine, ein paar davon muss es immer noch irgendwo geben.  
**Carter**_(schüttelt leicht den Kopf)_: Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.  
**Jackson**: Wo soll denn dann Ras Nachfolger hergekommen sein? _(O'Neill hat während der Diskussion aufmerksam zwischen den beiden hin und her geschaut. Jetzt sieht er Sam mit einem fragenden Blick an. Sie weiß darauf keine Antwort.)_ Okay, ich will nicht so tun, als würde ich etwas von Astrophysik verstehen, aber könnten sich Planeten nicht ändern? Ich meine… auseinander driften oder irgendwas in der Art. Das bewirkt, dass die Karte nicht mehr stimmt.  
**Carter**_(lächelt ihn jetzt an)_: Ich wusste, Sie würden mir gefallen.  
**Jackson**_(überrascht)_:Sie meinen, ich habe Recht?  
**Carter**: Dem Modell des expandierenden Universums zufolge driftet alle Materie ständig auseinander.  
**Jackson**: Das seit Jahrtausenden von Jahren, seit der Erbauung des Sternentores.  
**Carter**: Sämtliche Koordinaten verändern sich.  
**Jackson**: Aber wieso funktioniert es immer noch zwischen Abydos und der Erde?  
**Devon**: Wahrscheinlich ist Abydos innerhalb des Netzes der Erde am nächsten. Ich meine, je näher sie beieinander sind, desto geringer ist die Differenz ihrer Position aufgrund der Expansion. Noch ein paar tausend Jahre und es wird mit Abydos nicht mehr funktionieren.  
**Jackson**: Es sei denn, man passt sie den Verschiebungen an.  
**Carter**: Genau. Und mit Hilfe dieser Karten dürfte es ganz einfach sein. Man müsste sie nur nach der Dopplerverschiebung korrigieren. _(Kawalsky und O'Neill werfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Es ist offensichtlich, sie verstehen kein Wort von dem, was Carter und Devon sagen) _Damit könnte ich ein Computerprogramm entwickeln, das die nötigen Änderungen angibt und das Tor funktionsfähig hält.

_**Diese zwei Frauen waren deutlich freundlicher als die anderen Militärs die ich mittlerweile kennen gelernt hatte und ich fing an sie zu mögen.  
Auf dem Weg zurück zu der Pyramide in der sich das Stargate befand, hörten wir schon relativ früh Schüsse der Automatischen Waffen die Kawalsky und die anderen trugen. Jack befahl uns allen schneller zu rennen, und auch wenn ich mich nicht daran halten musste tat ich es, denn ich wusste, es war ernst.  
Als wir wieder bei der Pyramide waren, fanden wir ein Chaos wieder. Tote und Verletzte waren überall zu sehen. Aber kein Anzeichen der Angreifer es war als hätte die Luft sie angegriffen und den Raum zerstört.**_

**Jackson**: Bolah!  
**Bolah**: Es waren… es waren so viele. Zu viele…

_Sam und Jack knien sich neben Ferretti. Sie versorgt ihm so gut sie kann_

**Jackson**: Schon gut, schon gut. Sag mir nur, was passiert ist.  
**Bolah**: Es war Ra.

_Jack kommt zu Daniel hinüber_

**O'Neill**: Was soll das heißen?  
**Jackson**: Ra ist tot. Tau'pa Ra!  
**Bolah**: Nein… Ra. Er war es. Er hat Sha're… er hat Skaara. Sie sind alle im Chaapa'ai.

_**Bolah war tödlich verwundet und starb nur wenige Sekunden nachdem er mit mir geredet hatte, aber alles woran ich denken konnte war meine entführte Frau und ihren Bruder. Ich wusste ich musste irgendetwas tun, aber ich wollte nicht wieder auf die Erde. Die Erde schien damals für mich ein unfreundlicher Planet zu sein im Vergleich zu Abydos, aber Jack überzeugte mich, dass ich Sha're und Skaara nur retten könne, wenn ich mit ihnen zurück zur Erde kam. Ich wusste das Jack recht hatte, denn ich wusste das auch er Skaara retten wollte und er würde alles dafür tun um Skaara wieder in Sicherheit zu wissen. Wo Skaara war auch Sha're und so würde ich sie auch retten können, zumindest dachte ich das damals. Ich musste also gehen, aber ich musste auch sichergehen, dass die anderen auf Abydos sicher waren.**_

**Jackson**: Sobald wir weg sind, müsst ihr den Chaapa'ai wieder verbarrikadieren, so wie wir es schon einmal gemacht haben und dann geht fort.  
**Junge**: Und kommst du zurück?  
**Jackson**: Nein, das kann ich nicht. Niemand darf das. Das will ich damit sagen, zumindest… vorerst nicht mehr. Sobald wir fort sind, müsst ihr das Tor verschließen und verbarrikadiert es mit… einem großen schweren Stein! Nichts gutes, wird jemals durch dieses Tor kommen, hast du mich verstanden?  
**Junge**: Du kamst doch dadurch, Daniel.  
**Jackson**_(sieht ihn einen Moment an)_: Ihr erinnert euch an diese Geschichte? Daran, wie sich die alten Ägypter auf der Erde von Ra trennen mussten und genau das müsst ihr auch tun. Dann in einem Jahr – von heute an in einem Jahr – entfernt ihr die steinerne Verschlussplatte und ich werde versuchen Sha're mitzubringen, aber wenn ich es nicht schaffe zurückzukehren _(Er ist den Tränen jetzt nahe)_… wenn ich… wenn ich nicht zurückkehre, dann müsst ihr das Tor für immer verschließen! Cho'qua? Sag Sha'res Vater, in einem Jahr.

_**Es war das Beste für sie und ich wusste es, aber dennoch war es schwer Abschied von ihnen zu nehmen. Sie waren die freundlichsten und herzlichsten Menschen die ich je kennengelernt hatte. Es ist Ironisch, dass man unsere Welt erst verlassen muss um richtige Menschen zu treffen. …**_

_**Ich war mir sicher Sha're zurück zu bringen und dann wieder mit ihr auf Abydos zu leben, doch wie ihr wisst ist alles anders gekommen, immerhin wärt ihr sonst nicht hier. Ich wendete mich also von ihnen ab und ging mit Jack und den anderen durch das Stargate.**_  
_**Zurück auf der Erde wusste ich nichts mit mir anzufangen und die anderen wussten es auch nicht. Jack mochte es nicht mich so depressiv zu sehen und nahm mich mit zu sich nach Hause.**_

**Jackson**: Schon bald wurde den Abydoniern klar, dass sie frei waren. Die Welt von Abydos gehörte ihnen. Sie mussten sie sich nur nehmen.  
**O'Neill**: Das habt ihr mordsmäßig gefeiert, hm?  
**Jackson**: Ja, ja, ne Supersuperparty. Sie haben mich als ihren Retter betrachtet und es war… peinlich, ja.  
**O'Neill**: Dafür sind Sie erstaunlich normal geblieben.  
**Jackson**: Ohne Sha're wäre ich vielleicht ausgeflippt, aber so…  
**Jackson**_ (setzt sich in einen Sessel)_: Sie war vollkommen anders als die anderen. Jedes Mal hat sie sich vor Lachen auf den Boden gewälzt, wenn ich irgendwas versuchte zu tun, was für sie alltäglich war. Etwa Jafettamehl zu mahlen. Haben Sie schon mal versucht normales Mehl zu mahlen?  
**O'Neill**: Das mit dem Mehl versuche ich mir grade abzugewöhnen.  
**Jackson** _(lacht und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Bier)_: Das hier haut mich ganz schön um. Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Wahrscheinlich leide ich unter einem Gatelack …  
**O'Neill**: Daniel, also wirklich, Sie haben gerade mal ein Bier getrunken. Sie kann man ja billiger betrunken machen, als meine Frau.  
**Jackson**: Genau, wann lerne ich denn mal Ihre Frau kennen?  
**O'Neill**_(schaut hinunter auf sein Bier)_: Ah, wahrscheinlich… niemals. Als ich nach der ersten Mission von Abydos zurückkam, da war sie schon weg.  
**Jackson**: Tut mir leid.  
**O'Neill**: Ja, mir auch. Ich denke, in ihrem Herzen hat sie mir verziehen, was unserem Sohn passiert ist, sie konnte es nur nicht vergessen.  
**Jackson**: Und wie ist es mit Ihnen?  
**O'Neill**: Genau umgekehrt. Ich werde es mir nie verzeihen können … aber manchmal kann ich es vergessen… manchmal.

_**Wir saßen damals auf dem Sofa … zwei gebrochene Männer die versuchten ihrem Leben wieder einen Sinn zu geben. Ungewiss, ob wir das je schaffen würden, aber es gab uns etwas was uns verband. Ich glaube damals hatte meine Freundschaft zu Jack begonnen. Aber weiter mit der Geschichte …**_

_**Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich dann tatsächlich zur Besprechung zugelassen. Sie war eine angeheizte Diskussion, ob Ra nun tot war oder nicht. Und wieder erstaunte mich Emilie mit ihrem Wissen. Sie hatte in kurzer Zeit das Material aus der Höhle entwertet und das herausgefunden wofür ich ein Jahr gebraucht hatte. Sie erklärte den anwesenden, dass Ra nicht der einzige seiner Rasse sein könnte der sich eines Menschen ermächtigt hat um an Macht zu kommen. Das war für die Militärs genug um einen weiteren Angriff zu verhindern und die entschieden sich zu dem Ort zu gehen zu dem der Angreifer mit Skaara und Sha're gegangen war. Feretti, der mittlerweile wieder bei Bewusstsein war, hatte ihnen die Koordinaten des Ortes gegeben zu denen der Angreifer mit den beiden Geiseln verschwunden war. Ich bestand darauf, dass ich Teil des Teams sein würde. Ich wollte Sha're retten und ich hätte alles dafür getan.**_

**Jackson**: Was wollen die eigentlich von Sha're und Skaara, sie haben niemandem etwas getan.  
**O'Neill**: Ich werde Köpfe rollen lassen, wenn einem der beiden irgendetwas zugestoßen ist.  
**Devon**: Ihnen wird nicht geschehen. Sie werden noch am Leben sein wenn wir eintreffen.

_**Ich wollte Emilie damals glauben, doch ich war zu verzweifelt und hoffnungslos.  
Dann traten wir durch das Tor. Auf der anderen Seite des Tores fanden wir eine Art Kultplatz. Um das Stargate waren spiralförmig Steine angeordnet. Als wir uns auf den Weg ins Landesinnere machten trafen wir auf eine Gruppe eingeborener Priester die uns in eine Stadt namens Chulak brachten. Dort wurden wir als Götter empfangen und mit einem Festmahl begrüßt. Dann kamen die Männer die sowohl das SGC als auch Abydos angegriffen hatten und alle Einwohner verbeugten sich vor „ihren Göttern". Der Angreifer nannte sich Apophis und er präsentierte seinen Untertanen seine neue Königin. Sie trat aus einer Sänfte aus und ich sah, dass es Sha're war. Ich rief sie, doch sie erkannte mich nicht. Sie reagierte noch nicht mal auf diesen Namen. Ihr Blick war kalt und grausam. Nichts von der Sha're die ich kannte war mehr in ihr zu sehen.**_

_**Sie reagierte in keinster Weise auf mich, nicht als ich sie ansprach noch als ich von Apophis gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde bei dem Versuch näher an sie heranzutreten. Ich wurde bewusstlos und Jack erzählte mir später, das er Versucht hatte Apophis zu erschießen Sha're sich jedoch vor ihn gestellt hatte und Jack deswegen nicht geschossen hatte.**_  
_**Als ich wieder aufwachte waren wir alle in einem Verlies eingesperrt zusammen mit vielen anderen Gefangenen. Sie sahen so aus als kämen sie aus den verschiedensten Kulturen, Mongolen, Griechen, Römer, Ägypter und viele mehr. Emilie war bei mir geblieben bis ich aufgewacht war, aber die anderen waren durch das Verlies gegangen um einen Ausgang zu finden. Doch es war hoffnungslos, ein Ausgang war nirgendwo zu finden. Ich bat Emilie mir zu helfen Sha're zu befreien, doch sie konnte im Gegensatz zu mir klar sehen und verstand was mit Sha're geschehen war. Sie sagte es mir auch, aber ich wollte es nicht hören. Ich wollte glauben, dass es noch eine Chance für Sha're gab. Später war ich Emilie dankbar, dass sie so ehrlich zu mir gewesen war. Dafür hatte Jack aber Skaara wieder gefunden.**_  
_**Dann kam eine der Schlangenwachen zu uns hinunter. Als er seinen Helm zurück fahren lies erkannte ich, dass er bereits auf der Erde gewesen war. Er war einer derer gewesen die den Angriff verübt hatten. Er war es gewesen der die Soldatin genommen hatte. Hatte er auch Sha're genommen? War er verantwortlich dafür, dass Sha're nun das war, was sie war? Diese Fragen stellte ich mir, und ich muss gestehen, dass ich den Mann am liebsten getötet hätte. Leider oder zum Glück war ich damals nicht der stärkste und die Wache war niemand anderes als Teal'c und gegen den hätte ich selbst heute keine Chance …**_

_**Er packte Jacks Arm und sah auf seine Uhr. Jack erklärte ihm woher wir kamen, aber Teal'c begriff es erst, nachdem ich ihm unser Ausgangssymbol des Stargates aufzeichnete. Ich dachte damals ich würde spinnen als ich mir einbildete Hoffnung in seinen Augen zu sehen. Dann trat er zurück zum Eingang des Verlieses und kündigte die Ankunft seiner Herren an. Sie wurden von weiteren Personen begleitet. Sie kamen mit einer Sänfte und ich war mir sicher, dass Sha're darin saß. Ich musste einen weg zu ihr finden, vielleicht hatte sich mich ja nur wegen der Militäruniform nicht erkannt. Ich musste es wissen.**_

**Skaara**: Sie werden wählen. Wer zu den Kindern der Götter gehören wird.

_**Erklärte Skaara als einige der Begleitpersonen von Apophis sich den Weg in die Menge bahnten. Als einige Davon an mir vorbei liefen konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten und versuchte sie Anzugreifen. Oder selbst einer von ihnen zu werden. Ich war verzweifelt. Ich bin froh dass es nicht so gekommen ist.**_

**Begleiter**: Der hier ist voller Kraft.  
**Jackson**: Was soll ich noch machen, damit ihr mich wählt?  
**O'Neill**: Daniel, was soll das?

_Eine der Wache stößt ihn mit der Waffe in die Schulter_

**Jackson** _(unter Tränen)_: Irgendwas von ihr muss überlebt haben.

_**Ich sah nicht wie der Wächter neben Jack, um genau zu sein war es Teal'c, leicht angewidert den Kopf schüttelte.  
Ich war von keinem Interesse mehr für den Kerl, aber er wandte sich Skaara zu. Ich machte mir heute noch Vorwürfe dass ich die Aufmerksamkeit des Goa'uld auf unsere Gruppe gelenkt habe. Ich stelle mir heute noch die Frage, ob Skaara ihm aufgefallen wäre, wenn ich keinen Aufstand gemacht hätte. Skaara wurde gewählt und weggebracht und keiner von uns konnte etwas dagegen tun. Wir wurden mit Waffen bedroht, Jack sogar niedergeschlagen.**_

Dann gab Apophis den Befehl uns übriggebliebenen zu töten. Alle rannten total panisch umher und versuchten sich hinter den anderen zu verstecken. Teal'c ging zurück zu seinen Wachen.

**O'Neill**: Wir können diese Menschen retten! _(Abrupt dreht sich Teal'c zu Jack um, seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet) _Hilf mir! Hilf mir.  
**Teal'c**: Das haben schon Viele gesagt. _(Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, wirbelt er zurück zu seinen Wachen und schießt auf eine, die getroffen zu Boden geht)_Aber du bist der erste, dem ich es zutraue.

_**Er drehte sich abrupt um und warf Jack eine Waffe zu und die beiden streckten die restlichen Wachen von Apophis, schoss in die Wand und rettete die Flüchtlinge. Auch Teal'c nahm er mit. Das war wieder die Erfüllung seines eigenen Gesetztes. Jeder der sein Leben wird von ihm ebenfalls gerettet.  
Auf dem Weg zurück zum Stargate erklärte und Teal'c, dass er ein Diener der Goa'uld, schlangen ähnliche Parasiten, war und einen ihrer Kinder in sich trug um ihn reifen zu lassen. Er trug diese Larvenform der Goa'uld in einer Art Beutel in seinem Bauch. Ohne diese Larve würde er sterben, denn sie fungierte als sein Immunsystem. Wir waren alles skeptisch, aber er hatte unser Leben gerettet.**_

_**Natürlich wurden wir während unserer Flucht von Fliegerähnlichen Gefährten angegriffen und wir taten uns schwer daran die Angreifer abzuschütteln. Erst als wir das Lager von Kawalsky erreichten konnten wir endlich zurück schlagen. Kawalsky feuerte eine Waffe ab und der Gleiter stürzte zu Boden. Alle jubelten. Wir befanden uns mittlerweile an dem Hügel der den Wald von dem Stargate trennte. Auf der anderen Seite des Hügels war das Stargate aktiviert. Sha're und Apophis gingen gerade hindurch und einige Menschen standen bereit um ihnen zu folgen. Es waren diejenigen die aus dem Verlies weggebracht wurden, darunter auch Skaara. Jack wusste das und machte sich direkt auf den Weg zu ihm. Dort angekommen lächelte Skaara einmal höhnisch und streckte Jack dann zu Boden bevor er durch das Stargate mit den anderen Verschwand. Seine Augen waren Kalt, genauso wie es Sha'res gewesen waren. Auch Skaara war nun einer von ihnen. Zumindest was er mit seiner Schwester zusammen, auch wenn er sie wohl nun nicht mehr als solche wahrnahm. Das Wurmloch schloss sich direkt hinter ihnen und als wir anderen den Hügel hinunter kamen konnten wir schon nicht mehr erkennen wohin sie gegangen waren. Skaara war verloren, genau wie Sha're.**_

_**Das war wieder etwas gewesen, was mich und Jack verband. Wir beide hatten nun einen uns wichtigen Menschen an die Goa'uld verloren. Skaara war für O'Neill wichtig, da er ihn wohl sehr an seinen verstorbenen Sohn Charly erinnerte. Erst als Diane auf die Welt kam konnte ich mir seinen Schmerz wirklich vorstellen. Aber ich schweife schon wieder ab … zurück zur Geschichte …"**_

_**Wir wählten die Erde an während langsam immer mehr von Teal'cs früheren Mitstreitern zum Stargate kamen und uns unter Beschuss nahmen. Leider fand ich die Adresse nicht sofort und die Angreifer kamen immer, immer näher. Sie waren schon fast über den Hügel, als ich endlich die Erde anwählen konnte. Diese Zeit hätte uns beinahe den Hals gekostet. Jack und Kawalsky standen etwas weiter vom Stargate entfernt und bildeten die erste Angriffslinie. Sam war bereits durch das Tor gegangen um die Flüchtlinge dort in Empfang zu nehmen und General Hammond über alles zu Informieren. Emilie deckte meinen Rücken und achtete darauf, dass keiner der Angreifer direkt auf mich und die Flüchtlinge schoss. Doch einer versuchte es trotzdem und ein Schuss aus einer Stabwaffe streifte ihre Seite und traf dann das Stargate. Sie sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Natürlich rannte ich sofort zu ihr. Sie war noch am Leben. Warren, einer von Kawalskys Leuten, nahm meine Position ein und ich brachte Emilie durch das Tor nach Hause. Dort wurde sie sofort in die Krankenstation getragen. Ich musste im Torraum bleiben. Einige Minuten nach uns kamen auch die restlichen durch das Tor, unter ihnen auch Teal'c. Ich ahnte welche Diskussion folgen würde.**_

**Hammond** _(misstrauisch)_: Was hat *er* hier zu suchen?

_O'Neill geht zu Teal'c. _

**O'Neill**: General Hammond. Das ist Teal'c. Er wird uns helfen.  
**Hammond**: Wissen Sie was er ist?  
**O'Neill**: Ja, Sir, weiß ich. Er ist der Mann, der uns das Leben gerettet hat. Und wenn Sie eine Empfehlung von mir wollen, Sir, sollte er Mitglied von SG-1 sein.

_Carter und Jackson sehen ihn überrascht an, als sie das hören. _

**Hammond**: Diese Entscheidung liegt bestimmt nicht bei Ihnen.

_**Es wurde noch ein Termin für die Besprechung festgesetzt und dann waren alle frei zu gehen. Natürlich gingen wir alle, also das hieß Sam, Jack und ich sofort zu Emilie auf die Krankenstation. Sie schlief, aber der Arzt sagte uns, dass sie durchkommen, und nur ein Paar Narben zurückbehalten würde. Wir waren alle erleichtert. Ich sah nicht wie Kawalsky in der Tür zur Krankenstation stehen blieb und sich den Kopf rieb, aber ich dachte aus dem Augenwinkel etwas aufglühen zu sehen. Ich konnte nicht wissen, dass es seine Augen waren sie geglüht hatten.**_


	3. S01E02 Der Feind in seinem Körper

_**Also Kinder, fangen wir mit einer neuen Geschichte an. Sie findet statt, nur wenige Tage nachdem wir versucht hatten Sha're und Skaara zu befreien. Emilie war immer noch auf der Krankenstation und würde auch noch einige Tage dort bleiben müssen.  
Jack, Sam und ich standen zusammen mit Major Kawalsky und General Hammond im Kontrollraum vor einer Glassternenkarte.**_

**Hammond**: Meine Herren, die Planeten mit der Bezeichnung P3-575 und P3A-577 wurden von Captain Carters Team als mögliche Ziele für Ihre nächste Mission ausgewählt. Die SG-Einheiten 1 und 2 werden also simultan arbeiten  
**O'Neill** _(wendet sich an Kawalsky)_: Wissen Sie, mir wäre P3-575 irgendwie lieber. Was dagegen, wenn Sie P3A-577 übernehmen?  
**Kawalsky** _(schüttelt den Kopf)_: Nein, ich übernehme 577…  
**O'Neill**: _(legt seine Hand auf Kawalskys Arm)_: Ich meine, nur wenn Sie wollen.  
**Kawalsky**: Nein, nein, nein…  
**O'Neill**: Ich will fair sein. Wie wär's, wenn wir ne Münze werfen…?  
**Hammond** _(ziemlich schockiert über die Dreistigkeit)_: Wie wär's wenn ich Ihnen befehle, wohin Sie gehen? Soweit es mich betrifft…

_**Dann wurde zum gefühlten 10.000sten mal das Stargate von außen aktiviert. Wieder einmal waren es Goa'uld und wie jedes Mal wenn das Stargate aktiviert wurde, schloss sich die Iris. Wir hörten wie diverse Gegenstände oder vielleicht auch Personen gegen die Iris prallten und sich nicht rematerialisieren konnten. Es war schwer für mich gewesen zuzuhören wie Knall für Knall eventuell ein Leben endete, denn alles was sich nicht auf der anderen Seite des Stargates rematerialisierte würde auch nicht mehr auf sie Ursprungsseite zurückkehren. Ihr müsst euch das so vorstellen wie bei einem Telefon. Ihr wählt eine Nummer … wenn der am anderen Ende dran geht, das heißt wenn es nicht besetzt ist, dann beginnt das Gespräch. Wenn der am anderen Ende sich aber die Ohren zu hält oder etwas über den Hörer getan hat, dann kann er eure Worte nicht hören, sie kommen aber auch nicht wieder auf eurer Seite aus dem Hörer raus, sodass ihr sie hören könntet. Sie sind also nicht mehr existent. Aber weiter in der Geschichte.**_

_**Während wir alle im Kontrollraum standen und dem Treiben der Goa'uld zusahen, bekam Kawalsky Kopfschmerzen. Jack schickte ihn auf die Krankenstation. Gerade als Kawalsky geht wird das Tor ein erneutes Mal von den Goa'uld aktiviert.**_

**Hammond**: Countdown wieder starten. _(Selbstzerstörungscountdown wird gestartet)_ An alle Abwehreinheiten, bleiben Sie auf Ihren Posten.  
**Daniel** _(leicht besorgt)_: Und diese Iris hält jedem Angriff stand?  
**Carter**: Reines Titan. Wenger als drei Mikrometer vom Ereignishorizont entfernt. Die Materie kann sich nicht vollständig konstituieren.  
**O'Neill**: Die Iris wird auf jeden Fall standhalten, ja?  
**Carter**: Wenn nicht, detoniert der Sicherheitssprengkopf und die gesamte Basis verdampft. _(Sie zuckt mit den Schultern)_ Kein Grund mehr zur Sorge.  
O'Neill: Ah, gut. Da geht's mir doch gleich besser.

_**Der Tag wurde nicht besser, zu den angriffen der Goa'uld und Kawalskys Kopfschmerzen erhielt Jack nun im Büro des Generals auch noch die Nachricht, dass Jack's Antrag Teal'c in unsere SG-Einheit aufzunehmen abgelehnt wurde. Jemand war bereits auf dem Weg um Teal'c zu befragen und gegebenenfalls abzuholen. Sie wollten Untersuchungen an Teal'c durchführen. Einerseits konnte ich sie verstehen. Die Leute hatten Angst. Vor Teal'c und vor dem Ding was da in seiner Bauchtasche heranwuchs. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit unseren Feind zu studieren. Aber andererseits hatte Teal'c unser Leben gerettet und auch ich war ihm mehr als dankbar dafür. Wir waren alle der Meinung, dass man so nicht mit Teal'c umgehen konnte, doch ich war der, der am wenigsten dagegen tun konnte.  
Jack entschied sich Teal'c vorzuwarnen und ihm mitzuteilen, dass wir alle das Verhalten unserer Regierung ablehnten und versuchte Teal'c zu erklären warum diese so handelte.**_

**O'Neill** _(sitzt auf einem Stuhl neben Teal'c)_: Das ist irgendwie ganz menschlich. Wir neigen dazu vor Dingen Angst zu haben, die wir nicht kennen.  
**Teal'c** _(kniet auf dem Boden der Arrestzelle und sieht stur geradeaus)_: Und wieso hat O'Neill keine Angst?  
**O'Neill** _(Erstaunt über die Frage)_: Teal'c, ich, ich habe dich gesehen im Kampf gegen die Götter. Du warst dagegen Menschen zu töten. Ich war Zeuge, wie du diese Entscheidung getroffen hast.  
**Teal'c**: Ja.  
**O'Neill**: In diesem Augenblick ist mir klar geworden, dass ich dir trauen kann.  
**Teal'c**: Wenn ich dich damals getötet hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht hier.  
**O'Neill** _(steht auf)_: Ich ebenso wenig.  
**Teal'c**: Ich werde dir meine Treue beweisen.  
**O'Neill**: Teal'c, ich wünschte, dass du das nicht tun müsstest.  
**Teal'c**: Wenn ich es tue, wirst du mir dann diese Welt zeigen?  
**O'Neill** _(gibt ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter)_: Verlass dich drauf. Aber nicht alles auf einmal, klar? _(Er geht zur Tür und klopft einmal)_Sie ist verdammt groß.

_**Während wir darauf warteten unsere Mission zu starten und Jack sich um Teal'c kümmerte gingen ich und Sam zu Emilie in die Krankenstation. Kawalsky war gerade im Untersuchungszimmer nebenan und wartete darauf, dass der Arzt ihn untersuchte. Emilie war immer noch angeschlagen, aber man sah ihr an, dass sie immer noch unter den Schmerzen litt.  
Ihre Stimme war dünn und brüchig.**_

**Devon**: Und vermisst du mich schon Sammy?  
**Carter**(Sie versucht starkzu klingen doch ihre Stimme versagt leicht und man kann in ihren Augen sehen, dass ihr Devon's leiden selbst schmerzt) Warum sollte ich *dich* vermissen Em?  
**Jackson** _(sieht beide Frauen verwundert an)_: Sie beiden kennen sich wohl schon länger.  
**Carter**: Wir kennen uns schon seit dem Studium. Wir waren in den Gleichen Vorlesungen in Astrophysik und haben zusammen gelernt. Auch die meisten Einsätze haben wir zusammen durchgestanden …  
**Devon**: bis auf …  
**Carter** _(unterbricht Devon um sie zu entlasten)_ … den Einsatz im Golfkrieg. Ich war bei einem früheren Einsatz schwer verwundet worden und lag auf der Krankenstation einer unserer Flugzeugträger. Emilie stürzte mit einigen anderen aus unsere Einheit mit dem Helikopter ab, und rettete durch ihr Geschick die Ganze Einheit. _(legt ihre Hand auf Devon's Schulter)_ Dafür bekam sie dann auch am Ende die Beförderung zum Major, die mir noch fehlt.  
**Jackson**_(sichtlich erstaunt)_: Sie kennen sich also schon einige Jahre.  
**Devon**_(lächelt schwach)_: Sam will ihre Schwäche nicht zugeben, aber ich bin ihre beste Freundin. _(Devon nickt und Jackson und Carter lachen schwach)_

_**Danach haben wir sie wieder schlafen lassen, und das war auch besser so denn Kawalsky war endlich untersucht worden. Emilie musste so tief geschlafen haben, dass sie das alles nicht mitbekommen hatte. Der Arzt hatte Kawalsky untersucht und dabei eine Wölbung an Kawalskys Nacken festgestellt. Und als der Doktor diese Wölbung berührt hatte, war diese Wölbung Kawalskys Nacken hoch gewandert. Das Überwachungsvideo dass wir uns später ansahen hat gezeigt, dass seine Augen geglüht haben nachdem dies passierte und er den Arzt erst würgte und ihm dann das Genick brach. Er hatte Emilie nur nicht bemerkt, weil sie tief und fest schlief, ansonsten wüsste ich nicht was er mit ihr gemacht hätte.  
Sam und ich saßen derweilen im Besprechungsraum und ich erklärte den anderen SG-Einheiten das DHD anhand eines großen Bildes. Als ich durch das Fenster zum torraum sah und dort auf der Rampe vor dem Stargate Kawalsky mit ausgebreiteten Armen stand. Natürlich sind wir alle direkt zu ihm gegangen. Im Ersten Moment reagierte er nicht auf uns, doch dann sah er uns verwirrt an und wusste nicht wie er in den Torraum gekommen war. Mir war das schon damals komisch vorgekommen, aber ich hatte keine Vermutung was mit Kawalsky nicht stimmen konnte. Und die Kernspinntomographie bestätigte mein Gefühl, doch dazu komme ich später.**_

_**Jack ging derweilen zurück in den Besprechungsraum wo nun Teal'c von einem Colonel Kennedy befragt wurde. Teal'c hatte Jack versprochen ihm seine Loyalität zu beweisen und jede Frage die er konnte zu beantworten, freiwillig. Doch sie brachte nicht nur Kennedy zur Erkenntnis, sondern auch Teal'c erfuhr etwas was er nicht wusste.**_

**Kennedy**: Gibt es einen Präsidenten oder jemanden, mit dem wir über einen Frieden verhandeln können?  
**Teal'c**: Ein paar. Zum Beispiel Apophis. Das sind mächtige Könige. Sie herrschen als Götter über viele Welten. Sie brauchen keinen großen Frieden. Wenn sie euch töten wollten, würden sie es tun.  
**Kennedy**: Könnten sie es? Sie benutzen Raumschiffe, nicht wahr?  
**Teal'c**: Ja. Ohne das Sternentor würde so eine Reise Monate dauern, vielleicht sogar Jahre. Es wären viele Raumschiffe nötig, ganze Sklavenarmeen.  
**O'Neill**: Noch sind wir für sie von nicht solchem Interesse.  
**Kennedy**: Diese Sklaven, woher kommen Sie?  
Teal'c: Es gibt die Legende von einer primitiven Welt, die die Goa'uld vor Jahrtausenden entdeckten. Die Tau'ri. Die erste Welt, auf der sich Formen dieser Art entwickelten. Es heißt, die Goa'uld hätten sich dieser Urmenschen bedient. Manche wurden zu Wirten der Goa'uld, andere wiederum zu Jaffa. Die übrigen wurden zu Sklaven und über die Sterne verteilt, um ihnen zu dienen. Aber diese Welt ist längst verschwunden.  
**Kennedy**: Teal'c, diese Art von Urmensch hat sich hier entwickelt. Auf der Erde.

_Teal'c sieht geschockt von O'Neill zu Hammond und dann wieder zurück zu Kennedy._

**Teal'c**: Diese Welt?  
**O'Neill**: Ist die Welt, von der du sprichst, Teal'c. Ra kam von hier. Wenn unsere Vorfahren sich nicht erhoben und das Sternentor nicht vergraben –  
**Teal'c**: Dann wärt ihr nicht stark genug geworden, um ihnen entgegenzutreten.  
**Kennedy**: Dann ist die Galaxie also bevölkert von den Urmenschen unserer Erde?  
**Hammond**: Es könnte inzwischen schon Millionen geben.  
**Teal'c**: Dann seid ihr ihre einzige Hoffnung. _(Er schaut von Kennedy zu O'Neill)_Und auch die meine.

_**Während dieser Befragung machten Sam und ich uns gerade auf den Weg uns etwas auszuruhen. Wir beide hatten dank der ständigen Alarmbereitschaft schon länger nicht mehr geschlafen. Ich kann euch sagen, auch als nicht Militär lernt man die Disziplin und das Verhalten sehr schnell, wenn man auf einer Militärisch Station quasi zu Hause ist. Ich konnte trotz der Ruhe nicht schlafen und hatte mir in der Kantine einen Kaffee geholt, während Sam noch einmal bei Emilie gewesen war. Ihr ging es den Umständen entsprechend gut und war wieder eingeschlafen. Ich sah Sam an wie sehr es sie besorgte, dass es ihrer besten Freundin so schlecht ging. Aber meine Gedanken waren nur bei Sha're. Natürlich tat es mir leid, dass Emilie schwer verletzt wurde, aber meiner Frau ging es schlechter. Sie war, zumindest soviel ich damals wusste nicht mehr existent. Nur ihr Körper existierte noch, und auch wenn sie wunderschön war, war ihr Körper das was ich am wenigsten vermisste. Ich verabschiedete mich von Sam und begab mich in den Raum in dem mein Bett stand. Ich teilte das Zimmer mit drei jungen Airmen die ich eigentlich nur selten zu sehen bekam. Und es erinnerte sehr an eine Kaserne mit den gewöhnlichen Militärgitterbetten und der spärlichen Einrichtung. Na ja … auf jedenfall setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und wollte gerade an meinem Kaffee trinken als mir eine kalte, steife Hand ins Gesicht viel. Es war der Arzt der am Morgen Kawalsky untersucht hatte, er war tot.  
Dann ging plötzlich wieder der Alarm los, doch diesmal ging es nicht um eine Stargate Aktivierung von außen, sondern um einen Notfall in der Krankenstation. Dr. Warner, der sich Kawalsky angenommen hatte und noch mal untersuchte hatte beim Kernspinn etwas Unglaubliches herausgefunden. Glücklicherweise hatte Dr, Warner überlebt. Kawalsky war einfach aus der Krankenstation heraus gerannt und in Richtung Torraum gestürmt. Niemand erwartete, dass er der Auslöser des Alarms gewesen war und so achtete auch niemand auf ihn.**_

_**Im Kommandoraum traf er auf Sam die er einfach zur Seite stieß. Er bemerkte sie nicht weiter und so konnte Sie alle warnen, dass der Notfall nun im Kontrollraum war. Kawalsky schnappte sich Sam, nahm sie als eine Art Feuerschutz und flüchtet mit ihr zum Fahrstuhl der ihn zum Torraum bringen sollte. Dort versuchte Sam sich erneut zu wehren und wurde von Kawalsky so hart gegen die Fahrstuhlwände gestoßen, dass sie bewusstlos zu Boden ging.**_

_**Als wir anderen zu der Szene dazu stießen war Kawalsky über der bewusstlosen Sam gebeugt und schien wieder er selbst zu sein. Er machte sich sorgen um Sam und hatte keine Ahnung was er getan hatte. In einem der Isolationsräume erklärte Dr. Warner dann uns allen was mit Kawalsky, der auf einem Bett festgeschnallt in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Bauch lag, geschehen war.**_

**Warner** _(zeigt auf den Goa'uld)_: Der Parasit hat sich um seine Wirbelsäule geschlungen.  
**O'Neill** _(zu Kawalsky)_: Es ist, es ist, äh, es ist ein Goa'uld. Wahrscheinlich ein Kind.  
**Jackson** _(zu Kawalsky)_: Es hat wahrscheinlich deswegen noch nicht vollkommen von Ihnen Besitz ergriffen, weil es noch nicht ausgereift ist.  
**O'Neill**: Das ist die Ursache für Ihre Blackouts.  
**Kawalsky**: Was soll das heißen? Dass ich einen dieser Parasiten in mir trage? _(Jack nickt nur leicht)_ Wie zum Teufel kann das passieren?  
**O'Neill**: Wir hatten gehofft, dass Sie uns das sagen können. Haben Sie nicht gespürt, wie es passierte?  
**Kawalsky** _(beginnt leicht zu lachen)_: Nein.  
**Jackson**: Wann hatten Sie Ihren ersten Blackout?  
**Kawalsky**: Ich war hier. Wir waren damals… von Chulak zurückgekehrt. Ich dachte, die Ursache wäre der Gang durch das Sternentor. Wir hatten diesem Jungen geholfen – Casey hieß er. Das war stechender Schmerz. Oh Gott, Jack… _(Er beginnt zu weinen)_ Ich dachte, ich hätte mir den Hals verrenkt. Jedenfalls ist Casey nichts zugestoßen. Er hat es überstanden. Oh Gott, Jack, Sie müssen mir helfen… Können Sie nicht dieses Ding aus mir herausholen?  
**O'Neill**: Das haben wir vor.

_**Während Jack weiter mit Kawalsky redete, entschied ich mich nach den beiden Frauen zu sehen, von denen ich sicher war, dass wir schnell Freunde werden würden. Sam schlief noch, sie hatte eine Platzwunde davongetragen die genäht werden musste. Emilie saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett. Und starrte auf Sam. Sie sah genauso besorgt aus wie Sam es gewesen war als Emilie gelitten hatte.**_

**Devon**: Was ist mit ihr Dr. Jackson?  
**Jackson** _(lächelt verlegen)_: Bitte, nennen Sie mich doch Daniel.  
**Devon**: Okay Daniel, ich bin Emilie, aber was ist nun mit Sam?  
**Jackson**: Kawalsky wurde auf unserer Mission von einer Goa'uld Larve befallen. Sie hat nicht die vollkommene Kontrolle über ihn. Sam versuchte ihn aufzuhalten durch das Tor zu kommen und dabei hat er sie unsanft gegen die Wand des Aufzuges gestoßen. Sie hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf, aber nicht schlimmes. _(blickt etwas besorgt zu Carter)_Sie wird in wenigen Stunden wieder auf den Beinen sein.

_**Ich war damals sehr erstaunt über die Freundschaft der beiden, aber als ich selbst ‚routine' mit der Militärgeschichte bekam, wusste ich, dass Freundschaften sich schnell bildeten wenn man sich verstand, und beste Freundschaften im Militär oft damit begonnen, dass man einem anderen das Leben rettete.**_

**Ja und noch heute sind alle Mitglieder von SG-1, zumindest die die noch hier auf der Erde sind so miteinander Verbunden wie es womöglich nur wenige sind auf dieser Welt, und auch auf den anderen Welten **

**Da hast du recht Sam und daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern. Was wir euch damit sagen wollen Kinder ist, dass wahre Freundschaft überall und immer entstehen kann, und wenn man sie Pflegt, kann sie auch bestehen. Es ist fast wie bei einer guten Ehe ‚bis das der Tod euch scheidet'. Oder auch nicht scheidet … kommt darauf an wie oft man stirbt …**

Man stirbt doch nur einmal

**Das stimmt schon Diane, aber …**

_**… Sam!**_

_**Könnte ich jetzt bitte normal weiter erzählen die Damen? Ihr verratet sonst noch zu viel! Also wo waren wir? Ach ja genau Sam lag in der Krankenstation neben Emilie. Und Kawalsky war im Isolationslabor weil er eine Goa'uld Larve in sich hatte.**_  
_**Nun ja, wie ihr euch vorstellen könnte, verdächtigten alle außer SG-1 Teal'c. Colonel Kennedy machte sich natürlich direkt zu Teal'c m zu überprüfen, ob seine Larve noch in ihm steckte. Natürlich tat sie das. Teal'c warnte alle davor, dass das herausnehmen des Goa'uld Kindes Kawalsky töten würde, doch wie wir Menschen nun einmal sind, nämlich überheblich, dachten alle Teal'c würde unsere Möglichkeiten unterschätzen.**_

_**General Hammond wollte versuchen mit dem Goa'uld in Kawalsky zu verhandeln, doch dieser lies nicht mit sich verhandeln. Auch er war überheblich. … manchmal kommt es mir so vor als würden die Goa'uld alles Schlechte im Menschen veranschaulichen. Neid, Hass, Überheblichkeit … nein bei den Goa'uld kann man das sogar Größenwahnsinn nennen, Gier … und noch viele andere schlechte Eigenschaften. Es gab sogar einmal einen Goa'uld der an Fresssucht litt … ob er immer noch in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis unter der Area 51 sitzt? Ich schweife schon wieder ab, tut mir leid Kinder …**_

_**Auf jeden fall, meinte der Goa'uld in Kawalsky tatsächlich Forderungen stellen zu können und wurde immer Aggressiver. Hammond wollte ihn sogar erschießen lassen, doch kurz bevor das passieren konnte übernahm der völlig verstörte Kawalsky wieder seinen eigenen Körper. Er war am Ende das konnte man ihm ansehen. Wir alle wollten so schnell wie möglich helfen und trafen uns im Besprechungsraum, auch Sam und Emilie waren beide wieder soweit auf den Beinen, dass sie an der Besprechung teil nehmen konnten. Natürlich war auch Colonel Kennedy anwesend und der schien wie wild darauf anstelle von Teal'c, Kawalsky oder am besten noch beide als Versuchskaninchen zu benutzen.**_

**Kennedy**: Wenn wir diese Operation durchführen, wird Major Kawalsky umsonst sterben.  
**Carter**: Und wenn wir es nicht tun?  
**Kennedy**: Tja, das sollten wir kurz überlegen. Diese jungen Goa'uld, wenn sie noch so jung sind und im Larvenstadium angewiesen sind auf einen… äh… tut mir Leid, wie nannten Sie die doch gleich?  
**Teal'c**: Jaffa.  
Kennedy: Wie wollen wir das Übersetzen? Als so eine Art Brutkasten? Wie kommt es, dass die so intelligent sind?  
**Teal'c**: Ein Goa'uld wird mit dem Wissen aller Goa'uld geboren, die ihm vorangegangen sind.  
**Devon**: Ein genetisches Gedächtnis. Das ist verblüffend.  
**Kennedy**: Ja, das ist es. Das ganze Wissen der Goa'uld. Wir sollten darüber nachdenken, bevor wir das einfach wegwerfen.  
**O'Neill**: Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Habt ihr darüber nachgedacht? _(Devon, Carter und Jackson nicken)_ Ich glaube, das haben wir alle. Muss noch wer darüber nachdenken?  
**Hammond**: Colonel.  
**Kennedy**: Was, wenn wir den Goa'uld dazu überreden könnten uns dieses Wissen mitzuteilen?  
**Teal'c**: Ein Goa'uld würde nichts freiwillig erzählen.  
**Jackson**: Teal'c hat Recht. Für die sind wir ein Nichts. Weniger als das. Ich meine, überlegen Sie doch. Die haben die Rolle unserer alten Götter angenommen. Was sagt uns das? _(Hammond nickt)_  
**Kennedy**: Na schön, was wäre, wenn wir es einfach nur untersuchen würden? Was könnten wir daraus lernen? Was wäre, wenn wir uns klar machen, dass Major Kawalskys Überlebenschancen minimal sind und wir uns vor Augen hielten, dass der größte Feind, der die Menschheit jemals haben wird, uns zufällig auf dem silbernen Tablett präsentiert wurde? Selbst wenn wir ihn als Zeichen unseres gutes Willens durch das Sternentor zurückkehren lassen, wie würde –  
**Hammond** _(platz der Kragen)_: Was für eine Art Mensch sind Sie eigentlich, Colonel?!  
**Kennedy**: Sir?  
**Hammond**: Solange auch nur die geringste Chance besteht, dass mein Offizier diese Operation überlebt, werden wir sie durchführen!  
**Kennedy**: Bei allem Respekt, General. Diese Entscheidung trägt mein Vorgesetzter.  
**Hammond**: Na schön, machen Sie nur. Aber ich rufe einfach den Präsidenten an und hole mir die Genehmigung direkt an der Quelle! _(Devon, Carter und O'Neill können sich kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen, sie senken extra ihre Köpfe)_Aber bitte, nur zu, Colonel! Reden Sie mit Ihrem Vorgesetzten. In der Zwischenzeit machen wir uns an die Arbeit.

_**Danach sind wir alle wieder aufgebrochen. Teal'c folgte dr. warner in die Krankenstation um dort an einem auch für den Goa'uld wirksamen Beteubungsmittel zu arbeiten, Jack war ebenfalls dort um Kawalsky zu beruhigen. Emilie und Sam sollten sich noch etwas ausruhen und ich war wieder meinen eigenen Gedanken über Sha're überlassen.  
Jack hat mir später einmal erzählt, dass er nur Belangloses Zeug mit Kawalsky geredet hatte und er sich später gewünscht hatte einmal ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Doch dazu kam es nicht.**_

_**Kawalsky wurde relativ schnell wieder in den Isolationsraum gebracht, aber diesmal um operiert zu werden. Wir, das heißt Sam, Emilie, Teal'c Jack und ich saßen zusammen mit General Hammond hinter einer Panzerglasscheibe und beobachteten die Operation. Im Raum standen diverse Soldaten die den Befehl hatten, Kawalsky zu erschießen, wenn er von dem Goa'uld übernommen wurde. Kurz bevor er einschläft äußert Kawalsky seinen letzten Wunsch.**_

**Kawalsky**: Wenn das hier schief läuft, dann möchte ich, dass Sie einen Befehl geben. Ich will als Kawalsky aufwachen oder gar nicht. _(Jack schaut nach unten auf den Tisch)_  
**Hammond**: Darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort.

_**Die Operation dauerte mehrer Stunden, doch ich sah Hoffnung darin. Wenn es bei Kawalsky gelingen würde den Goa'uld zu entfernen, dann wäre das auch kein Problem bei Sha're. Und tatsächlich entfernte Dr. Warner den Goa'uld ohne Probleme aus dem Körper.  
Doch wir konnten nicht ahnen was noch passieren würde.**_

_**Für uns hatte sich nun alles soweit beruhigt und wir alle waren froh darüber. Sam und Emilie hatten mich eingeladen mit ihnen eine Runde Karten zu spielen während Jack nach Kawalsky sehen wollte. Teal'c wurde wieder in seine Arrestzelle gebracht.**_  
_**In General Hammonds Büro hatte sich mittlerweile Colonel Kennedy wieder eingefunden.**_

**Kennedy**: Ich habe Befehl nach Langley zurückzukehren.  
**Hammond**: Ich hoffe, Sie vergessen nicht Ihren Arsch mitzunehmen.  
**Kennedy**: Mit Teal'c, Sir _(Er holt ein Stückpapier aus seine Innentasche)_ Ich habe auch für ihn ein Reisebefehl.  
**Hammond**: Ihnen ist klar, dass die Operation ohne seine Mitarbeit nach der Suche nach einem Anestetikum fehlgeschlagen wäre. Ich denke, dafür sind wir ihm etwas schuldig.  
**Kennedy**: Unglücklicherweise trägt Teal'c jetzt den einzig lebenden Goa'uld in sich, den wir noch haben und wir müssen ihn untersuchen, Sir. Sie dürfen sich da nicht täuschen lassen. Diese Wesen sind möglicherweise die größte Gefahr, die die Welt je ausgesetzt war.  
**Hammond** _(ihm platzt erneut der Kragen)_: Ich bin mir durchaus dieser Gefahr bewusst, Colonel. Diese Basis steht an der Frontlinie. Wegen dieser Gefahr gibt es dieses Kommando. Allerdings sehen wir die Dinge hier etwas anders.  
**Kennedy**: Ich verstehe. Na schön, ich werde mich morgen früh um den Transport kümmern.  
**Hammond**: Ja, tun Sie das.

_**Während Kennedy also dafür sorgte, dass der Transport gesichert war passierte etwas das seinen Plan zur nichte machte. Kawalsky war auf die Krankenstation gebracht worden, um sich zu erholen. Er bat Teal'c noch einmal vor dessen abreise zu treffen. Jack hatte natürlich alles getan was er konnte, um die abreise von Teal'c zu verhindern, doch es war entschieden und nichts war mehr daran zu rütteln. Also betrat Teal'c die Krankenstation und Kawalsky bat mit seinem Lebensretter einen Moment alleine zu sein. In dem Moment als die Wachen die Krankenstation verließen glühten seine Augen und er packte Teal'c um den Hals und würgte ihn. Selbst für Teal'c war es schwer sich dem Griff des Goa'ulds zu entziehen und so ging er Bewusstlos zu Boden. Dann überwältigte Kawalsky auch die Wachen die vor der Tür standen und ging zum Kontrollraum. Natürlich wurde wieder der Alarm ausgelöst und wir wurden alle aus unseren aktivitäten herausgerissen. Der Goa'uld wählte einen Planeten an, aktivierte die Selbstzerstörung und lief zum Torraum. Alle Feuertüren schlossen sich, als Kawalsky den Torraum betrat, aber er merkte nicht, das Teal'c mit einem eisernen Willen ihn aufzuhalten ebenfalls im Torraum stand. Die beiden liefern sich einen erbitterten Kampf bei dem sie immer näher an das Tor geraten. Als die Feuerschutztore dann endlich hochgingen und wir sahen was im Torraum vor sich ging hatte Jack eine Idee das alles zu Beenden. Er befahl Teal'c Kawalskys Kopf in den Ereignisshorizont zu halten, dann gab er den Befehl das Tor zu schließen, und Kawalsky starb sofort. Wie genau er starb werde ich jetzt nicht erzählen, denn ihr seid dafür beide noch etwas Jung.**_

**Daniel, eure Kinder haben schon weitaus schlimmeres gesehen. Ich meine sie waren während dem Angriff der Wraith im SGC. Und das haben sie im Nachhinein weggesteckt wie nichts. **

_**Okay, also, dadurch das Kawalskys Kopf noch im Ereignishorizont steckte als dieser geschlossen wurde, wurde ein Teil seines Kopfes sauber abgetrennt und ein letztes Reststück des Goa'uld fiel heraus. Jack hatte somit einen Guten Freund umgebracht und er machte sich noch lange vorwürfe deswegen.**_

_**Am nächsten morgen starteten wir schon früh in eine neue Mission. Sam, Emilie und ich waren schon auf dem Weg zum Torraum während Jack noch mitbekommen wollte wie Colonel Kennedy eine Niederlage einstecken würde. General Hammond hatte mit dem Presidenten Telefoniert und erwirken können, dass Teal'c SG-1 beitreten kann und nicht für Versuche missbraucht werden würde. Natürlich dauerte es noch einein Moment bis das Stargate aktiviert war.**_

**Devon**: Die Tatsache, dass er wusste, wie man den Selbstzerstörungscode eingibt, gibt Anlass zur Hoffnung für Sha're und Ska'ara.  
**Jackson**: Wieso?  
**Carter**: Weil nur Kawalsky diesen Code gekannt haben kann.  
**Jackson**: Etwas vom Wesen des Wirtes muss überleben.  
_(Jackson sieht hoffnungsvoll auf das anwählende Gate während General Hammond zusamen mit O'Neill den Torraum betritt)_  
**Hammond**: Colonel O'Neill, ist SG-1 Abmarschbereit?  
**O'Neill**: Jawohl, Sir.  
**Hammond**: Dann haben Sie hiermit Befehl für eine Aufklärungsmission auf P3-575.  
**O'Neill**: Jawohl, Sir.  
_(In diesem Moment öffnen sich die Türen und Teal'c kommt ebenfalls in einer Kampfuniform gekleidet und mit seiner Stabwaffe bewaffnet in den Torraum.)_  
**Teal'c**: Melde mich wie befohlen zur Stelle.  
**O'Neill** _(leise zu Teal'c )_: Sir… _(Er zeigt auf Hammond)_ Sir.  
Teal'c: Sir.  
**Hammond**: Willkommen an Bord, mein Junge.  
**Devon**: Der Zentralcomputer sagt, die Bedingungen auf diesem Planeten sind besonders günstig.

_**Dann brachen wir zusammen zu einem neuen Planeten auf, aber diese Mission war nicht sonderlich erzählenswert.**_


	4. S01E03 Verraten und Verkauft

**So, diese Geschichte erzähle ich euch, denn sie hat am meisten mit mir zu tun … warum werdet ihr später erfahren. Euer Vater ist ja eh heute Abend auf einem Vortrag, daher ist das nur halb so schlimm. Seit dem Vorfall mit Kawalsky waren nun schon 3 Monate vergangen und wir waren auf einigen nicht erwähnenswerten Planeten gewesen. Die meisten von ihnen waren schon lange verlassen gewesen und auf anderen war die Macht der Goa'uld so stark, dass wir uns schnell wieder aus dem Staub gemacht hatten bevor uns jemand bemerkte. Auch dieses Mal hatten wir alle uns auf eine schnelle Mission eingestellt und schon unseren Abend geplant. Emilie und ich wollten uns noch einmal mit dem Berechnungscomputer befassen der für uns die Koordinaten aus der Kartusche von Abydos umrechnete. Wir waren nicht sicher, ob er alle Koordinaten der spazialen Driftung zufolge korrekt berechnete, denn manche Addressen wurden nicht angenommen. Erst später erfuhren wir, dass sich auf diesen Planeten die Molekularstruktur so verändert hatte, das sich das Naquadah im Stargate aufgelöst hatte und eine verheerende …. **

Tante Sam, ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du redest.

**Oh tut mir leid kleines. Ich werde versuchen die wissenschaftlichen Aspekte entweder anders zu erklären oder wegzulassen. Nun ja … wir starteten also zu einer neuen Mission. Ich war die letzte, die das Tor passierte und die anderen mussten einen Moment auf mich warten bis ich die Molekühlkompression, während der Millisekunden, die für die Rekonstitution erforderlich ist überwunden hatte. … Oh tut mir leid Kinder … ich werde mich bessern … Auf der anderen Seite des Stargate fanden wir eine Hügellandschaft wieder die mit sattem, grünen Gras bedeckt war. Es erinnerte mich ein wenig an einen Urlaub in Irland als ich noch ein Kind gewesen war. Hinter dem Gate war ein riesiger Wald. Natürlich musste euer Vater niesen. Von ihm hast du auch deine Allergie Jack. Jedesmal wenn wir durch das Tor gingen musste euer Vater niesen, zumindest wenn der Planet nicht vollkommen aus Gestein bestand. Jack entschied sich etwas vom Stargate zu entfernen, da um das Stargate herum Trümmer von einem alten Tempel lagen. Sicherlich hatte sich das Volk das hier lebte von seinen alten Göttern befreit. Wenn wir also dort blieben und uns jemand mit dem Tor in Verbindung bringen würde, wären wir angegriffen und vertrieben worden. Als wir einige 100 Meter vom Tor entfernt waren, und es nicht mehr zu sehen war, hörten wir hinter dem Hügel ein entferntes Hundebellen, dass aber immer näher zu kommen schien.**

Ein Junge, höchstens 15 kam plötzlich über die anhöhe gelaufen, gefolgt von drei bellenden Hunden. Er schrie um Hilfe als er uns sah, doch die Hunde erwischten ihn vorher, sprangen an ihm hoch und bissen ihm in den Arm bis er auf den Boden gerissen wurde. Jack tat das einzig mögliche er feuerte einen Schuss in die Luft und nicht nur die Hunde erschraken, sondern auch der Junge. Emilie und ich versicherten und davon, dass die Hunde nicht bald wieder zurück laufen würden, während sich der Junge, sein Name war Abu von den Shavadai, Jack, Daniel und Teal'c vorstellte. Als Emilie und ich zurück kamen begann das Spiel …

**Daniel** _(deutet auf Emilie und Sam, die zurückkommen)_: Das sind Doktor Devon und Doktor Carter.  
**Emilie**: Die Hunde sind weg.  
**Sam**: Wer weiß wie lange.

_Abu dreht sich zu Sam und geht dann erschrocken zu Jack und Daniel. _

**Abu** _(flüsternd zu Jack)_: Das sind aber zwei Frauen.  
**Jack** _(schaut zu Sam)_: Allerdings.  
**Emilie**: Was ist? Gefällt Ihm vielleicht mein Gesicht nicht?

_Abu wendet sich von ihr ab. Emilie lehnt sich zu Sam. _

**Emilie**: Er ist ja ganz aufgebracht. Bestimmt hat das irgendeinen kulturellen Hintergrund.

_Sam geht daraufhin zu Abu und stellt sich neben Jack. Aber Abu hebt abwehrend seine Hand. Emilie verdreht ihre Augen und seufzt Schwach als wolle sie Sagen „Typisch Sam"_

**Abu**: Nein! Ich soll dich nicht ansehen.  
**Sam**: Klingt wie ne Beleidigung.

**Natürlich fand ich den Jungen nicht gerade sympathisch. Ich war damals ziemlich … naja wie soll ich sagen … sagen wir mal ich war allen Männern abgeneigt die etwas gegen die Gleichberechtigung hatten. Es war damals schwer eine Frau in der Air Force zu sein. Man wurde kaum von den Männern ernst genommen und ich hatte diese Machosprüche langsam satt. Heute ist es mir egal, denn ich weiß ich habe vieles durchgemacht wo selbst gestandene Männer den Schwanz eingekniffen haben, aber dass wird in anderen Geschichten erzählt. Dann tauchten auf dem Hügel drei Reiter auf die Abu zu suchen schienen. Er flehte Jack förmlich an mich und Emilie zu verstecken, doch natürlich sah niemand von uns einen Anlass dazu. Erst als die direkt neben uns waren und uns überwältigt hatten merkten wir wie ernst wohl die Lage war.**

Wieder war die einzige Lösung die Schusswaffe. Sie machte den Männern Angst und daher entschlossen wir anderen, nun wieder befreit, ebenfalls unsere Waffen zu ziehen. Nur euer Vater, der dachte mal wieder ohne eine Waffe auszukommen. Er hat sich durch die Erlebnisse verändert, aber damals war er ein überzeugter Pazifist.

Erst als ein weiterer Reiter, der sich als Abu's Vater Moughal vorstellte und gleichzeitig das Oberhaupt der Shavadai war, entschärfte sich die Situation. Emilie war schlau, sie hatte direkt gemerkt welchem Kulturkreis die Männer angehörten und war still, ich aber hatte keine Ahnung von alten Kulturen und plapperte vor mich hin … das hätte mir beinahe sprichwörtlich meinen Kopf gekostet, denn auf ungefragtes sprechen von Frauen stand bei diesen Leute eine hohe Strafe und auf „entblößte" Gesichter in der Öffentlichkeit der Tod. Mich rettete nur die Tatsache, dass wir Abus Leben gerettete hatten und alle es so auslegten, als habe ich ihn zusammen mit Emilie gerettet.

Zum Dank für diese Rettung wurden wir in sein Dorf gebracht. Es bestand aus kleinen Zeltähnlichen Behausungen die sowohl Daniel als auch Emilie äußerst Interessant fanden. Meiner Meinung nach stanken sie einfach nach Kuhmist. Im Zelt waren wir alle alleine mit Moughal und konnten frei sprechen.

**Emilie** _(sieht sich erstaunt im Zelt um)_: Das ist unglaublich. Uhm, bis auf einen Stamm haben sich die Mongolen in Persien und China den örtlichen Bräuchen angepasst. Die Shagadai haben das Leben der Steppenomaden beibehalten.  
**Daniel**: Vielleicht sind ja die Shavadai ihre Nachfahren. Ich meine, dieses Lager hier könnte buchstäblich von Dschingis Kahn sein. Die Art und Weise wie hier gelebt wird, war vor neunhundert Jahren üblich.

**Moughal erklärte uns, dass es in seinem Volk alte Gesetzte sehr hoch geachtet wurden, die Kultur jedoch kurz vor einem Wandel stand. Bald würde der Handel den Krieg ablösen. Seine Visionen waren kühn und wir wussten aus eigener Erfahrung auf der Erde, dass kein Handel jemals Krieg vermeiden würde. Gerade wegen den kostbaren Waren wurden Kriege oftmals begonnen. Abu erzählte uns dass sein Volk gute Medizin hatte und das war ein Grund ein wenig länger zu bleiben. Medizin war immer interessant. Wir wollten gerade alle zusammen das Zelt verlassen, als Emilie und ich aufgehalten wurden.**

**Moughal**: Es tut mir Leid. Wie ich schon sagte, könnt ihr euch so meinem Volk nicht zeigen.  
**Carter**: Und was soll das heißen?  
**Emilie**: Ahm, ich glaube, wir sollten tun, was er verlangt. Uhm, für Anthropologen ist das normal. Sie kleiden sich und leben wie de Völker, die sie studieren.  
**Sam**: Na ja, du bist die Anthropologin, ich bin keine.  
**O'Neill** _(grinsend)_: Oh, heute schon.

_Während er aufsteht, klopft er ihr auf die Schulter. Die Männer verlassen das Zelt. Sam und Emilie werden von Abus Mutter weggeführt._

**O'Neill** _(zu Sam)_: Wir sehen uns nachher.

**Wir beide wurden dann in einen mit Tüchern abgesteckten Bereich gebracht in den weder wir hinaus noch irgendjemand herein sehen konnte, wir waren also von allen anderen vollkommen abgeschirmt. Jack und Daniel erzählten uns später, dass sie von Abu einige Heilmittel gezeigt bekamen, darunter auch ein Betäubungsmittel, dass wir am Ende mit auf die Erde nahmen.  
Während die Männer also Spaß hatten, wurden wir von den Frauen belagert. **

**Sam** _(flüstert mit zusammengepressten Kiefern in Emilies Ohr)_: Wenn die auch nur versuchen mich in ein Kleid zu stecken … _(Abus Mutter kommt mit zwei Kleidern zurück, ein blaues und ein schwarzes. Sam sieht Emilie mit einem leicht angesäuerten Blick an)_ Das letzte Mal dass ich ein Kleid getragen habe war auf meinem High School Abschluss und dass auch nur um meiner Mutter den Gefallen zu tun.  
**Emilie** _(nimmt das schwarze Kleid entgegen und zuckt mit den Schultern)_: Dann tus diesmal deinem Leben zu liebe, das sollte doch was wert sein oder?

_Widerwillig zieht Sam das blaue Kleid an. Sie findet es sichtlich unangenehm von allen Shavadai Frauen dabei beobachtet zu werden. In Emilies Gesicht sieht man die Freude eines kleinen Kindes, das sich darauf freut sich an Karneval endlich verkleiden zu können. Dann wird den beiden auch noch ein Kopfschmuck aufgesetzt der einen Gesichtsschleier beinhaltet._

**Emilie** _(sieht mit großen Augen zu Sam)_: Wow Sam, du siehst klasse aus! Du solltest so was öfter mal anziehen. _(lacht leicht als sie Sams Blick sieht.)_ OH! Pass auf mit dieser Waffe Sammy sonst tötest du hier noch einen.  
**Sam**: Ja und wenn du so weitermachst bist du die jenige! Ich hasse Kleider! Wenigstens sind die anderen …

**In diesem Moment wurden wir dann auch schon wieder in das Zelt hinein gebracht. Und drei mal dürft ihr raten, wer kurz danach hineinkam … die anderen. Ich war begeistert. Emilie war nur am grinsen und hatte sich direkt den Schleier vor das Gesicht gehangen. Sie ging vollkommen in ihrer Rolle auf. Ich jedoch war nur genervt. Da versuchte man sich den Respekt der Männer zu erarbeiten, und dann passierte so etwas … Das schlimmste war damals noch gewesen, dass das Kleid so eng anliegend und weit ausgeschnitten war. **(A/N: Hab unten zwei Bilder von den Kleidern gepostet, zum besseren Vorstellen.)** Und es war nur mein Kleid gewesen. Emilie hatte sich ein hochgeschlossenes Kleid ausgesucht. Das Glück war mir bei dieser Mission einfach nicht behilflich. Natürlich waren alle Männer hin und weg von uns.**

**Sam**: Daniel, ich fresse meinen Kopfschmuck, wenn Sie mir einen Anthropologen zeigen, der so rumläuft.

_Die vier Männer starren die Frauen regelrecht an. Sam runzelt die Stirn, als sie merkt, dass keiner von ihnen ihr antwortet und sie und Emilie förmlich mit ihren Blicken aufsaugen._

**Abu** _(geht langsam auf Sam zu)_: Du bist für mich die schönste Frau, der ich jemals begegnet bin.

_Abu verschwindet aus dem Zelt. _

**Sam**: Der Junge sollte öfters mal raus. Hören Sie _(sie hält den Schleier vor ihrem Gesicht)_ ich werde mir dieses Ding nicht vors Gesicht hängen, auch wenn es noch so schön bestickt sein mag. _(Sie dreht sich einmal im Kreis)_ Und dieses Gewandt oder wie man es nennt, also, ich meine, ich kann mich doch gar nicht darin bewegen.  
**Jack** _(kommt hinter Teal'c hervor)_: Ich weiß nicht, ahm, ich… ähm, irgendwie… _(Er nimmt seine Kappe ab)_ Irgendwie gefällt es mir sogar.  
**Daniel**: Wow. _(Sam ist sichtlich genervt während Emilie lächelt und das kompliment gerne annimmt)_ Es steht Ihnen… großartig.

_Jack grinst Sam nur an. _

**Jack**: Sehr schön.  
**Daniel**: Ihr seht wirklich toll aus.

_Sam ist nicht begeistert davon. Und sieht Daniel mit dem gleichen Blick an mit dem sie zuvor auch schon Emilie gewürdigt hatte._

**Und wäre das nicht schon genug, bestätigte Jack kurz darauf auch noch meine Angst nun erst einmal wieder nicht mehr ernst genommen zu werden. Später hat er einmal gesagt, dass er tatsächlich nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sehr ich es hasste dieses Kleid zu tragen. Daniel und Teal'c waren bereits gegangen und Jack hatte sich auch bereits umgedreht. Ich hatte schon einige Schimpfwörter parat die ich loslassen würde sobald Jack das Zelt verlassen würde. Emilies lächeln war die ganze Zeit immer breiter geworden. Damals dachte ich sie würde es genießen mich einmal kochen zu sehen, aber später erfuhr ich dann, dass es etwas anderes gewesen war.**

**O'Neill**: Können wir Sie beide allein lassen?  
**Sam**: Natürlich, warum nicht? Was mich angeht, mit zwei Jahren habe ich aufgehört mich im Dunkeln zu fürchten.  
**Emilie**: Keine Angst Colonel, _(lacht leicht und sieht Sam dabei an)_wenn jemand ihre Wut abbekommt, dann ich … ich bin es gewöhnt …  
**O'Neill**: Sie beide sehen großartig aus.

**Und dann waren sie verschwunden. Wir hörten nur die Trommeln und das Gelächter der Männer. Emilie war, nachdem ich meine Wut an ihr ausgelassen hatte, was mir immer noch leid tut, mit den anderen Frauen nach draußen gegangen um zu sehen was sie taten. Sie war vollkommen in ihrer Rolle als Anthropologin vertieft. Ich hingegen badete in Selbstmitleid und Selbstzweifeln. Ich schlief früh ein, noch bevor die anderen Frauen überhaupt daran dachten. Ich hörte nicht, wie jemand ein Messer zückte. Ich wurde erst wach, als es bereits an meiner Kehle war. Ich wurde festgehalten, gefesselt und geknebelt. Man brachte mich aus dem Zelt und niemand merkte es. Emilie hatte mir erzählt, dass sie mit den Frauen draußen eingeschlafen war und erst morgens bemerkt hatte, dass ich nicht mehr da war. Auch die anderen hatten es erst dann bemerkt.**

Zu der Zeit befand ich mich natürlich schon weit weg von dem kleinen Dorf und mittlerweile hatte ich auch herausgefunden wer mich entführt hatte. Es war Abu, der Sohn des Anführers. Er wollte mich Tauschen gegen etwas was ihm sein Leben wert war, aber was es war erfuhr ich erst viel später.

Im Dorf hatten sich Jack und die anderen bereits zum gehen bereitgemacht, denn sie hatten herausgefunden wer mich entführt hatte und was er mit mir machen wollte. Sie wussten, dass sie sich beeilen mussten. Doch die die mir am meisten helfen wollte durfte nicht mit. In diesem Moment, da bin ich mir sicher gefiel es ihr nicht mehr die Anthropologin zu sein. Abu brachte mich zu einem anderen Dorf in dem der Häuptling Turghan hieß. Er war hässlich und ich konnte schon von weitem seinen Schweiß riechen. Sein Gesicht war grob und alles an ihm widerte mich direkt an. Er war die art Mann bei denen wir in der Army gelernt hatten alles andere als Still zu sein. Die Art Mann der man entgegentreten musste um sicher zu sein. Natürlich ahnte ich nicht, dass das das schlechteste war was ich tun konnte. Mehrmals in dem „Verkaufsgespräch" redete ich und am Ende hatte ich wieder ein Messer an der Kehle. Ich war nicht lebensmüde und tat dann was er mir sagte aber es widerte mich nur noch mehr an. Ich hasste Männer die ihre Macht spielen liesen. Hasste es wenn sie meinten uns Frauen in irgendetwas überlegen zu sein.

Erst als Abu seine Gegenleistung für mich nannte fing ich an zu ahnen worum es ging. Abu war ganz und gar nicht wie ich zuvor gedacht hatte. Er tat das alles um Turghans Tochter zu bekommen, weil er sie liebte und in ihren Blicken, sah ich, dass sie diese Liebe erwiderte. Und wieder musste ich mich einmischen, was mir dieses Mal eine heftige Ohrfeige bescherte. So sehr mir das auch alles missfiel, ich wusste dass die anderen auf dem Weg waren. Ich kannte Jack noch nicht so lange aber in der kurzen Zeit war mir klar geworden, dass er keinen seiner Leute im Stich lies, egal was dazwischen stand. Er war ein guter Soldat, ein guter Mann. In der Tat befanden die Männer sich zusammen mit Abus Vater im Wald auf dem Weg zu Turghans Dorf. Anscheinend schien Moughal genau zu wissen was sein Sohn getan hatte. Während sie wanderten versuchte Daniel, ganz der Wissenschaftler, mehr aus Moughal heraus zu bekommen.

**Daniel**: Es gab doch auch Zeiten für Frauen des Shavadai – Stammes, da waren auch sie freie Menschen. Einige von ihnen sind sogar mit ihren Männern in den Kampf gezogen. Man sagt sie waren die ersten Amazonen.  
**Moughal**: Shhh, Schweig. Darüber reden wir nicht. Diese Gesetze waren damals ein Schutz für die Frauen vor den Dämonen, die uns hier her gebracht haben.  
**Teal'c**: Dämonen?  
**Moughal**: Das ist nur eine Legende. Keiner kann es beweisen. Es geschah am Anfang unserer Zeit.  
**Teal'c**: Die Dämonen sind weg. Wieso ändert man die Gesetze nicht?  
**Moughal**: Man sagt, dann kämen sie zurück. Ich glaube, die Männer wollen die Frauen nur beherrschen. Bei den Shavadai wird auch der kleinste Mann wie ein König von den Frauen behandelt.  
**Daniel**: Hast du etwa deswegen nur eine Frau? Weil du dagegen protestieren möchtest?  
**Moughal**: Meine Männer denken, es ist eine Schwäche.  
**Daniel**: Du liebst deine Frau.

**Bei uns im Dorf spielte sich eine ganz andere Szene ab. Abu hatte sich im Wald versteckt und war nun, da Turghans Männer nicht mehr Wache hielten zu dem Abgesteckten bereich der Frauen gegangen. Er wollte, dass Tughans Tochter Naya mit ihm kam, doch sie hatte Angst um ihn. Ich mochte es nicht, dass die kleine keinen Freien Willen hatte. Immer mehr verabscheute ich die Weise in der hier alle lebten. Wieder rief sich Turghan zu sich hinein. Ich wusste was er wollte. Er wollte mich brechen, mich gefügig machen. Er hasste mein Temperament nicht, nein es war für ihn ein Spiel, es befriedigte ihn mich zu brechen. Dann sagte er etwas womit er gar nicht so unrecht hatte.**

**Turghan**: Die Dämonen haben dich geschickt, denn hier lernst du dich als Frau zu verhalten.

**Er hatte recht, ich konnte mich nicht wie eine Frau benehmen. Ich hatte es noch nie gekonnt. Schon früh in meinem Leben wollte ich Astronautin werden und tat alles dafür, ebenso wollte ich meinem Vater nacheifern der ein General der US Air Force war. Schon als ich klein war spielte ich lieber mit den Jungs Fuss- oder Basketball, als mit den Mädchen mit Barbies zu spielen. Und als ich älter wurde, änderte sich das nicht. Ich lies mir die Haare nicht wachsen, lernte nicht zu Kochen, sondern zu Kämpfen. Wisst ihr wie viele weibliche Astrophysiker es gibt? Sechs von ungefähr dreitausend. Nach dem meine Mutter gestorben war, hatte mein Vater versucht mir auch die weibliche Seite zu Zeigen, aber er hat es nie geschafft.**

Nun ja, aber einmal zurück zur Geschichte. Als ich zurück aus dem Zelt kam setzten die Frauen mich vor eine Schale voll Gemüse die ich zerkleinern sollte. Ich war nicht sonderlich schnell, aber das wollte ich auch nicht. Dann kam Naya zu uns mit dem Arm voll Baumwolle. Sie lies aber kurz darauf alles Fallen um in ein verzweifeltes Weinen auszubrechen. Ihre Mutter und die anderen Frauen kümmerten sich direkt um sie und liesen mich alleine zurück. Was tat man also, wenn man alleine im Lager des Feindes sitzt und ein Messer in der Hand hält? Genau! Man versteckt es. Danach bin ich durch die Tücher gegangen die den Bereich der Frauen absteckten und schnappte mir ein Pferd. Natürlich bin ich nicht weit gekommen. Turghans Leute hatten mich gefasst kaum war ich in den Wald geritten. Natürlich blieb diese Flucht nicht unbestraft. Aber er wollte nicht mich bestrafen sondern die anderen Frauen, dafür, dass sie nicht auf mich aufgepasst hatten und ich sollte zusehen wie Nayas Mutter ausgepeitscht wird.

**Sam**: Nein! Es war meine Schuld. Wenn du unbedingt Frauen schlagen musst, dann schlag mich.

_Turghan senkt seine Hand._

**Turghan**: Ich schätze Temperament bei Pferden, aber nicht bei Frauen.

Er reißt ihr den Kopfschmuck herunter und fasst sie grob an den Haaren, um ihren Kopf nach hinten zu ziehen. Eine Weile starrt er sie an, bevor er sie grob küsst.

**Turghan**: Du weißt, du gehörst mir. Akzeptiere das und glaub mir, wenn nicht wird dir noch viel Schlimmeres widerfahren als die Peitsche.

**Ich war vollkommen angewidert und hätte ich das Messer noch bei mir gehabt ich hätte ihn sicherlich erstochen, doch so … ich konnte nichts machen außer Hoffen, dass die anderen mich bald finden und befreien würde. Eine der Frauen brachte mich wieder aus dem Zelt, ohne ein Wort zu reden gab mir neue Kleidung die ich anziehen sollte. Es war schlichter wie das blaue Kleid, das ich bis dahin getragen hatte und es erinnerte mehr an Jutesäcke als an ein Kleid. Dann kam Naya zu mir und bedankte sich, dass ich ihre Mutter vor der Peitsche bewahrt hatte.**

**Naya**: Wir alle haben Angst. Wenn du nicht tust, was er will, wird er dich töten.  
**Carter**: Ich weiß.  
**Naya**: Mein Vater ist ein guter Mann. Er würde nie eine Frau misshandeln. Es sei denn sie tut was Falsches.  
**Carter**: Das ist doch Unsinn. Es gibt keinen Grund eine Frau zu schlagen. Niemals.  
**Naya**: Er ist ein mächtiger, gefürchteter Mann. Unsere Frauen und Kinder sind immer in Sicherheit und haben immer zu Essen.  
**Carter**: Wie kannst du deinen Vater verteidigen? Er schickt dich weg, um irgendeinen Kerl zu heiraten.  
**Naya**: Das ist mein Los. Ich kann nicht wählen.  
**Carter**: So wird es bleiben, wenn keine von euch nein sagt.  
**Naya**: Ich will nein sagen. Hilfst du mir dabei?

_Sam lächelt sie an und Naya nimmt ihre Hand. Aber man kann auch einen gewissen Zweifel in beiden Gesichtern sehen._

**Derweilen waren Jack und die anderen bereits am Dorf angekommen und inspizierten die Lage. Moughal erzählte ihnen von Turghan und warte sie vor seiner Boshaftigkeit. Für sie war es zu gefährlich mich auch nur eine Nacht in den Händen dieses Widerlings zu lassen und ich war vollkommen ihrer Meinung. Ich will nicht wissen, was er mit mir gemacht hätte. Als sie dann ins Dorf kamen und die Männer sie aufhielten gab es ein kleines Wortgefecht und ich lugte mit den anderen Frauen durch die Tücher um zu sehen was dort vor sich ging. Ich war erleichtert, als ich Jack, Daniel und Teal'c sah. Im ersten Moment war ich aber auch besorgt, weil Emilie nicht dabei war, dann aber sagte ich mir, dass sie sicherlich im Dorf geblieben war um nicht noch mehr Ärger zu provozieren. Die Ablenkung aller benutzte ich, um Naya die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Ich nahm mir einen fetzen Stoff, hielt ihn ins Feuer bis er brannte und warf ihn dann vor die Absperrungstücher. Alle waren mit dem Feuer beschäftigt und niemand merkte, dass Naya verschwand.**

Jack und die anderen hatten von dem Tumult schon gar nichts mehr mitbekommen sie waren bereits in Turghans Zelt und verhandelten meine Freilassung. Natürlich wollte Turghan mich nicht gehen lassen, immerhin hatte er mich noch nicht gefügig gemacht.

**Turghan**: Wieso diese Frau? Ich habe andere, jüngere und sie gebären viele Söhne. Genug für einen eigenen Stamm.  
**Daniel**: Sie… ist in unserem Volk eine sehr mächtige Frau. Sie ist nicht nur eine Kriegerin, sondern auch Schamanin. _(Jack und Teal'c sehen ihn kurz an)_ Sie kennt die Geister unseres Landes, sie weiß, wann zu sähen ist und wann das Wasser ausgeht… solche Dinge.  
**Turghan** _(wütend)_: Du denkst, ich glaube dir so etwas?  
**Moughlan**: Er spricht die Wahrheit. Im Land von Orgada sind die Frauen, wie sie bei uns früher auch mal waren.  
**Daniel**: Genau das meine ich. Cart-ier ist unser Häuptling. Das Volk braucht sie.  
**Turghan**: Raus hier! Ihr habt nichts anzubieten.  
**Jack**: Ach nein? _(Er nimmt seine Pistole und schießt auf etwas an der Decke)_

_Erschrocken setzt sich Turghan auf. Und Jack hält seine Waffe hoch. Langsam – und mit gezogenen Schwert – kommt Turghan auf Jack zu. Jack hingegen ist gelassen und pustet einmal über die Mündung wie man es aus Wildwestfilmen kennt._

**Turghan willigte ein. Erst waren wir alle entsetzt über Jacks Handel. Wie konnte so einem Mann eine Waffe hinterlassen, und das auch noch ohne eine Einweisung. Aber als wir wegritten erklärte Jack uns, dass er nur 5 Kugeln in der Pistole hatte und Turghan schon fast alle in die Luft abgefeuert hatte. Wir machten uns schnell aus dem Staub. Ich war froh "meine Männer" wieder zu sehen. Und ebenso Glücklich war ich Emilie im Dorf der Shavadai unverletzt und wohlauf zu sehen.**

**Sam**: Wisst ihr was? Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so froh euch wieder zu sehen.  
**Jack**: Das ist nicht wahr. Wissen Sie nicht mehr damals auf P3X – P595. Sie hatten ganz schön was getrunken und fingen an sich auszu—

_Sam räuspert sich einmal extra laut._

**Jack**: …ziehen.  
**Sam**: Wen interessiert das jetzt noch? _(Daniel und Jack sehen sich grinsend an)_ Außerdem war ich das nicht alleine ...  
**Emilie** _(sieht unschuldig in die Runde)_: Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du dich alleine blamierst.  
**Sam** _(tut so als hätte sie das überhört)_:Moughal, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe.  
**Moughal**: Wir gehen, wenn die Sonne erwacht.  
**Sam**: Ich, ich nehme dir nicht übel, was Abu getan hat. Ich glaube, ich verstehe ihn sogar.  
**Moughal**: Er kämpft mit diesem Wahnsinn. Als ich jung war, ging es mir genauso.

_Sam runzelt die Stirn und Daniel klärt sie auf._

**Daniel**: Er meint die Liebe.  
**Sam** _(nickt)_: Ah… Ach so, schon klar.

Ich dachte es gab keine Interessanten Missionen?

**Keine die ihr hören solltet. Und außerdem will ich diese Misison vergessen. Und jetzt keine widerrede, das ist mein letztes Wort. Jetzt weiter mit unserer Geschichte. Es schien alles überstanden zu sein und ich war froh am nächsten Morgen wieder zu Hause, oder zumindest auf der Erde zu sein, wo Frauen zwar insgeheim immer noch nicht gleichberechtigt mit den Männern waren, aber schon sehr wohl respektiert wurden. Doch wie bei den meisten unserer Missionen, war es nicht ganz so einfach ... Mitten in der Nacht hörten wir Hufe die stürmisch auf uns zu kamen. Es war Abu. Voller Sorge erzählte er uns, dass Naya zwar zu ihm gekommen war, ihr Vater sie aber sofort gefunden und wieder mit nach Hause genommen hatte wo sie nun für ihr Vergehen gesteinigt werden würde. Jack und die anderen Männer hatten zuerst bedenken. Emilie und ich waren uns jedoch sicher und wir schafften es auch sie am Ende zu überzeugen, dass das Mädchen nicht für Liebe bestraft werden sollte. Wir gingen also alle zusammen wieder zurück zu Turghans Dorf um Naya zu retten.**

Moughal hatte sogar einen Weg gefunden wie wir einen Krieg vermeiden könnten. Es gab ein altes Gesetzt gerade als wir im Dorf ankamen war Naya schon an einen Pfosten gefesselt und um sie herum standen die Männer mit Steinen in der Hand, bereit sie zu werfen.

**Moughal**: Haltet ein!

_Moughal, Abu und SG-1 betreten das Dorf. Die Krieger ziehen augenblicklich ihre Waffen._

**Turghan**: Deine Stimme zählt nicht, Shavadai.  
**Abu**: Doch, ein Häuptling kann eine Steinigung anfechten.  
**Turghan**: So ein Gesetz gibt es nicht.  
**Moughal**: Du hast Unrecht. _(Er nimmt seinen Hut ab und gibt ihn seinen Sohn)_ Es steht im Lied von Arkhan-Tyer. Die Kraft unserer Geister steht an der Seite des Gerechten.  
**Turghan**: Gegen einen Krüppel werde ich nicht kämpfen.  
**Moughal**: Du musst.  
**Turghan**: Es ist gegen mein Ehrgefühl mich mit einem so armseligen Gegner einzulassen. Du wirst verlieren und meine Tochter wird trotzdem sterben. Wenn kein anderer Häuptling vortritt und meine Entscheidung in Frage stellt.

**Natürlich konnte ich mich nicht zurück halten und meldete mich als Häuptling. Ich wusste ja mittlerweile, dass Daniel mich als solchen bei Turghan hervorgehoben hatte. Und Jack traute mir diese Aufgabe nicht ganz zu. Ich legte all meine Schusswaffen ab, da gesagt wurde, dass keine Waffen benutzt werden, doch dann zog Turghan ein Messer. Ich sah bereits wie Jack widersprechen und mich aus der Situation holen wollte, doch ich war mir sicher. Ich würde diesen Mann besiegen und würde auf diesem Planeten damit die Emanzipation weiter vor treiben.**

**Jack**: Sie muss einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Es kommt ihr zugute, dass er sich sicher fühlt.  
**Emilie** _(gibt ihm ihre Halfter)_: Sie glauben, Sam verliert.  
**Jack**: Natürlich nicht. Worauf es beim Nahkampf ankommt, dass, äh, weiß Sie doch?  
**Sam**: Klar. Ich war mit ihr zusammen im Kurs für Fortgeschrittene.  
**Jack** _(tätschelt ihr die Schulter)_: Na dann mal los.

**Und dann griff Turghan an. Ich konnte mich mit einer Hechtrolle retten. Während ich weiterhin dem fliegenden Schwert auswich, versuchte Turghan unverdrossen mich immer wieder zu verletzen. Ich sah den anderen an, dass es ihnen schwerviel sich rauszuhalten. Besonders Emilies Blick verriet mir, dass sie sich am liebsten ein Messer gegriffen hätte und mich unterstützt hätte. Sie wäre auch die einzige gewesen von der ich das toleriert hätte, aber sie hatten keine Chance mir zu helfen. Ich schaffte es mit einer flinken, duckenden Drehung Turghan am Bauch zu verwunden. Erschrocken darüber verletzt worden zu sein, hielt er einen Augenblick inne, griff dann jedoch erneut an. Er versuchte es mit allen Tricks. Von oben und unten, doch ich schaffte es jedes Mal der Klinge auszuweichen. Ich sprang und duckte mich gleichermaßen, bis er sie mit seinem Ellbogen zu Boden stieß. Ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz als mein Kopf auf einen Baumstamm knallte. Turghan sah seine Chance und hielt zu seinem letzten Schlag aus, aber im aller letzten Moment, schaffte ich es mich zur Seite zu rollen und brachte ihn mit einem gezielten Tritt aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Natürlich war ich dann wieder oben und er taumelte noch etwas. Natürlich nutzte ich seine Desorientierung und griff an. Ich wehrte einen weiteren Hieb ab, indem ich meine Arme über meinem Kopf kreuzte und mit einem Seitwärtstritt ausholte. Dann drehte ich seinen Arm auf den Rücken und schlug ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand. Er hatte verloren er lag immernoch auf dem Boden und ich musste ihm nur noch mein Messer an die Kehle halten. So widerwärtig ich ihn auch fand. Ich wollte ihn nicht töten. Viel besser war es ihn aufgeben zu sehen.**

**Naya**: Cart-ier, töte ihn nicht.  
**Sam**: Werde ich auch nicht.  
**Naya**: Du hast gewonnen. Ich bin frei und kann zu Abu.  
**Sam** _(zu Turghan)_: Ich möchte es von dir hören.  
**Turghan**: Sie ist frei und kann gehen.  
**Sam**: Und die Shavadai?  
**Turghan**: Es wird keinen Krieg zwischen uns geben, so will es das Gesetz.  
**Sam**: Und zwischen uns? _(Er antwortet ihr nicht, sie drückt das Messer nur noch weiter in seiner Haut)_ Was ist mit mir?!  
**Turghan** _(widerwillig)_: Du hast den Kampf gewonnen. Du kannst frei deines Weges gehen.

**Dann kehrten wir alle zusammen zum Dorf der Shavadai zurück. Naya und Abu waren sehr glücklich und sie wollten wenige Tage später heiraten. Sie baten uns zu bleiben, doch wir mussten wieder zurück auf die Erde. Kurz bevor wir gingen ehrten die Shavadai mich noch damit, dass ich bei Ihnen immer in der Erinnerung bleiben würde und dass dank mir nun die Frauen der Shavadai sich nicht mehr verstecken mussten. Sie legten alle ihre Schleier ab und die Umzäunung wurde abgerissen.  
Dann gingen wir zurück zum Gate um endlich zurück nach Hause zu kommen.**

**Sam**: Sie glauben, dieses Betäubungsmittel wird auf der Erde wie ein Wunder einschlagen?  
**Daniel**: Ja, und ich fürchte, nicht der richtige wird den Ruhm dafür erben.  
**Emilie**: Ja dank der ganzen "Top Secret" Geschichte dürfen wir ja leider nicht sagen, woher es stammt.  
**Jack**: Verdammt. Dann werde ich *Oprah* absagen müssen.  
**Teal'c**: Was ist *Oprah*?


End file.
